Draught of Chronos
by LorDawn
Summary: Due to an unexpected turn of events, Severus Snape was de-aged and was forced to hide as a student at Hogwarts with the dark lord rising and the teenage hormones acting up what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Mandatory Disclaimer so I do not get sued: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his companions; that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling and whoever she bestowed the rights to [read as: not me]

I do however own the infamous Ambrose Farfade and other unrecognizable characters that may find themselves tumbling about

Humblest apologies to those who are offended by my unbecoming mistakes. Rest assured, I will do my humble best to rectify the situation as soon as I am able

* * *

"Stupid Longbottom" Severus muttered as he entered his quarters in a flurry of black. He had just been treated to a once in a lifetime experience of having a longevity potion gone wrong explode in his face it was fun... Not.

He had to clean up the mess that pathetic excuse of a student Neville has caused not to mention the hardly suppressed giggles. House points deduction barely gave him satisfaction as he trudged towards the dungeon.

He drank some pepper up potion from his stores and began preparing the ingredients for a potion he had been trying to create for a while.

The potion he was working on would allow a person to go back and change the past without altering the memory of the user much like a Time Turner. The others before him only succeed in going back for more than the five hours allowed by the ministry but either returned in time damaged and miserly after causing a disaster by their actions or totally forgot the reason why they came in the first place because they became their younger self who was not aware of the reason.

He poured A liter of Black dragon's blood as the base stirring constantly then slowly added A vial of berserker's puss and heated it gradually until it gave off a golden hue he then squeezed 14 pieces of red eyes from the Kuruha Tribe known for their eyes changing when angry or terrified popping it piece by piece. It fizzed slowly pouring the Essence of death careful to keep the ingredients from coagulating added A vial Purity taken by force.

He poured the last ingredient for the first part of the potion and murmured the words necessary.

 _Hear these words, Hear the rhyme_

 _Heed the hope within my mind_

 _Send me back to where I'll find_

 _What I wish in place and time_

A Bright spark emerged from the cauldron drawing him in.

 _he saw lily and him when they were children playing by the old tree they were running around her hair whipping around and she suddenly laid on the grass he followed her and laid beside her They looked at each other's face and she smiled_

 _He arrived home after playing with lily to see his father looking at him hatefully swigging the last of his alcohol before taking the metal poker and smashing it in his frail body repeatedly until he passed out in a fetal position hearing the voice of his father screaming at him and his mother pleading._

 _He received his Hogwarts acceptance letter and he snuck out to tell her they ran into each other holding their letters "We'll go to school together!" she joyously spun around on the grass._

 _They were at the sorting ceremony they looked at each other smiling "Lily Evans" McGonagall called her and placed the sorting hat on her head "Gryffindor!" it shouted and he watched as she was welcomed by his table she smiled at him mouthing "You promised."_

 _She was walking down the corridor with him and they were talking about the transfiguration essay when she bumped into potter spilling all her books in the process._

 _He was sitting in the great hall reading his books while having breakfast to prevent the others from his house in creating small talk with him when a black owl landed in front of him handing him a note. Must be her mother he thought and took it from the owl's leg. His whole body shook as he read that his mother died while he was absent._

 _He looked at the hall to check on Lily. She had been avoiding him lately when he saw her smiling at potter the smile she usually reserved for him. James took her books and they walked side by side._

 _He was in the castle grounds under a tree reading his advanced potions book and taking notes for possible improvements when he was suddenly crowded by Gryffindor James Potter leading them pointing a wand at him smirking and with a flick, he was suddenly hanging upside down._

 _He was in his father's house looking at the man who killed his mother who has hunched in a fetal position just like him years ago. He was stronger now only two words and it would end this infernal suffering. Two words would avenge his mother. These two words would give him the power and rank he had grown bereft._

"NO!" Severus shouted as a hand tugged at his robes.

"Headmaster tells I that Professor Snape is to be coming at his office." the slytherin house elf said bending its head in submission to the punishment to be given.

Severus nodded absently acknowledging the summon while willing his racing heart to still and saw that his outburst has toppled a few vials and containers. He cleaned up and washed his face in the basin looking at his miserly figure clad in black with only his deathly pale skin to counter the darkness of his room matching his soul. His body was still shaking. The draught of chronos will be going to waste he thought wiping the bitter taste from his mouth.

"Headmaster" Snape acknowledged as he entered the office murmuring dead man's toffee as the password.

"Severus" the headmaster turned opening his clasped hands and points to the visitor's seat.

"What is it headmaster?" Snape asked willing his headache to subside by pacing along the length of the office anything but staying still will do.

"It has come to my attention that a... event has happened earlier." Dumbledore inquires leaning towards him clasping his hands in its usual position. His eyes seeking answers.

"It was an explosion nothing I haven't handled before," Snape assured in a low voice before his knees collapsed beneath him and his last vision was the wall he was leaning on eagerly meeting his head.

"Are you alright?" The headmaster asked ammonia on hand below Severus' nose. He had forgone the usual Rennervate as he was never sure of the extent of his potions master's injury and forcing him with a charm may further the damage.

"I'm just tired." Severus answered putting all of his strength in standing up but staggered to do so without assistance. He then hauled himself upright with the wall that just grazed his temple and cursed himself for appearing weak in front of the headmaster.

"Then off to bed with you" Dumbledore ordered as he saw the furious determination and pride in his colleague's eyes. Severus hated pity and that is what he will see in the old man's eyes if he did not get away fast.

Dumbledore was startled by a summon in the middle of the night. He descended to his office to see a familiar tall frame and lanky black hair turned from him. It was not unusual to have Severus awake at unholy hours as he was known to roam the grounds seeking elusive sleep but it is not usual that he seek the headmaster's presence when he does so.

"Severus what's the matter?" he asked walking towards the figure. Hand inside his robes holding his wand discreetly in case it was another intruder.

The figure turned to reveal the same large nose and sharp obsidian eyes of the potions master aged 16.

"What happened?" he approached the man nay the boy apprehensively as one would a wounded hippogriff; with slow and non threatening steps

"That remains to be answered but I presume it has something to do with that dratted potion." Severus spat walking around the room as different ideas bounced in his head.

"Are you sure Severus?" Dumbledore sat in his desk hands propped above his lap.

"I'm positive" He drawled as the potion absorbed his energy and magic to make his body younger.

"Have you seen the full effect yet?" The headmaster asked knowing that his potions master hated mirrors almost as much as vampires do.

"Not yet" Severus said hating himself for being rash in going to the Headmaster's office without even checking the full extent of the changes; a deadly mistake in another situation. He conjured a full body mirror.

He looked in the mirror to see the familiar black eyes and greasy hair along with his protruding crooked nose which surprisingly doesn't look too off when his face and body has more meat in it. He has now a semblance of the infamous roguish looks of the Prince side of the family

"This is how I look?" he asked disbelief clear in his voice. "H-how?"

"This is how you would have looked like at that age if you have not..." Dumbledore trailed off trying to find the right words.

Been abused, saw hate in my father's eyes every single time he saw me, made solitude as my shield, been heartbroken, joined the death eaters, saw the light of my life extinguished Snape wanted to add.

"This is how I would have looked like if life treated me good" Severus said diplomatically.

"Yes..." the headmaster agreed."This may be fate's version of correcting the course." He sat up looking at his window that overlooks the grounds.

Severus shook his head. "This is life giving me hope then kicking my arse for its own twisted reasons."

"Then how long do you suppose it will last?" Dumbledore inquired as he too knows of the volatility of the body to aging and de-aging potions.

"Of that I am uncertain but I will be working with an antidote right away and would like to inform you on certain... changes." the potions master muttered with as much pride he can. Three weaknesses in a row in the same day at that; he certainly feels like a failure.

"No Severus that will not do. Someone may see you and start asking questions." Dumbledore argued as he shook his head.

"Then what do you propose?" He asked the headmaster being the level headed adult this moment.

"You will enter Hogwarts as a student you will also have an alias how does Sebastian Prince sound?" Dumbledore asked turning to look at him with a barely seen twinkle in his eye.

"That's preposterous!" he exclaimed. The man was long dead to him and exhuming the dead never ended well.

"Well you can't really go around the school proclaiming your name nobody will take you seriously then there's also your reputation." The Headmaster said with a cocked brow that unnerved the young man.

"But there are cloaking spells and such I can employ," Severus argued but he knew it was futile to argue with Dumbledore.

"Although I do not doubt your ability to do so, it can be an inconvenience if this turns out to be a complicated brew but you can certainly do whatever you wish in the guise of after class research." The headmaster said with crystal finality.

"Good evening everyone I hope you had a nice Hogsmeade weekend." The Headmaster greeted the students in the great hall welcoming them.

"Your attention, please. I would like to say a few words there will be no potions classes due to professor Snape's absence. He will be indisposed for the time being due to his unexpected predicament. The class will resume as soon as he returns or if a suitable replacement can be procured." cheers erupted from the tables even on Slytherin side

"But he will still be expecting assigned homework to be passed" groans followed by at least he's not there and other murmurings.

"I'd also like to make another announcement. Tonight we welcome an exchange student" he nods to Minerva McGonagall who escort a strapping Severus up to the front "Sebastian Prince will be staying with us for an indefinite time and as such will be sorted accordingly." Murmurs of speculation were welcomed the absentee professor but were silenced by McGonagall's pointed stares.

Snape was asked to sit on a stool much like back in his first year and the sorting hat was placed atop his head.

"My, my we meet again" the sorting hat said teasingly.

"Just get on with it" Severus gritted his teeth. This announcement has cast him in the spotlight. A place he despises reserved only for dunderheaded fools who has brains half the size of a fist.

"Let's see, cunning of Slytherin, the loyalty of Hufflepuff, brains of Ravenclaw, and bravery of Gryffindor. You know you make my task harder" the hat ignored him continuing its musings

"Will you just..."Severus muttered his younger temper starting to fade in the oblivion.

"I see things have changed you're no longer that boy" the hat whispered.

"Of course… It's been years" he sneers the obvious.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted and the house erupted in cheers.


	2. Chapter 2

Mandatory Disclaimer so I do not get sued: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his companions; that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling and whoever she bestowed the rights to [read as: not me]

I do however own the infamous Ambrose Farfade and other unrecognizable characters that may find themselves tumbling about.

Shoutout to:

GeekMom Hope you like this chapter as my meager offering to your enthusiastic review!

Guest, I love that part too! I might include some more Easter eggs for later.

* * *

A creature of habit, Severus woke up at six in the morning as usual to the chimes of the school clock announcing it. Even in the dungeon where he couldn't hear it, he found the time perfect for his daily routine before the chaos of students awoke.

He rubbed his right eye to ward off sleepiness to only to see a red and gold tapestry hanging on the wall reminding him of his present predicament at least the Dark mark is gone. That was the only positive thing brought about. Merlin knows how he would face the Dark lord and death eaters in this form.

He got up to see his bunkmates still asleep probably from the pilfered wine somebody sneaked past Filch and his cat last night.

His robes feel weird now after he transfigured it into student robes. No billowing followed his swift movement to the breakfast table to see that it is still empty. He hesitated to enter and decided to sneak into his old self's quarters.

After saying the password he searched for his notes on the subject and the ruined remains of the potions itself which thankfully stayed intact in its stasis after his involuntary spasms while de-aging the other night.

He swiped his books and notes then shrunk them before putting it in a hidden pocket in his robes. Time is of the essence as some Slytherins especially the 6th and 7th years would be wandering around the dungeon in a few moments being used to his former habit of waking up and having it drilled by years of terrorizing them. He never thought it would come bite him back in the arse nevertheless he'd have to make do.

Exiting the dungeons in as much haste as he can without being suspicious, he decided to look for a place to read and see what could have gone wrong.

The room of requirements opened up for him to his surprise and saw the interior much like his study at Prince Manor with a large window facing the forbidden forest and an antique oak captain's desk with some parchment, quill, and ink laid carefully in the center. On the left side is a library with a small collection of books and on the right is a framed blueprint. He sat on the window ledge and began studying his notes and writing down ideas in a spare parchment.

He looked into the books but was rather disappointed at the selection. It was quite diverse but books with titles such as A Knight's Own Book of Chivalry (The Middle Ages Series), Elvish Runes for beginners and The Man who folded himself by Harry August are only good for recreational purposes and not for the thorough research he was hoping to achieve. He sighted there's nothing that can help him here. He was about to grab a ladder to see if he would have a better luck with the books in the upper level when he saw a movement in the blueprint.

He saw a name and a set of footprints walking around in the blueprint. Curiously, he inched towards it to see the name of an insufferable know-it-all walking towards the room he was occupying.

Under normal circumstances, he could have lied and said that he was just wandering around but he knew that she probably know of the room's peculiarity of appearing only when needed and for what he couldn't tell her which may cause her and in extension potter and the red haired boy to be suspicious and snoop around.

He shrunk his items and dashed out of the room and ran towards the nearest corner before he walked in a leisurely manner schooling his face with open curiosity. He couldn't finish his reading so he better know what it is he is disturbed for.

"Oh you're up early" Ms. Granger exclaimed probably surprised that another soul found solace in the early morning

"Yes I couldn't really sleep tight" Severus explains and shrugs looking at the courtyard below as they kept walking.

"I know how you feel... I used to roam these corridors too. Back on my first year when I couldn't sleep and it's Hermione," she offered a hand that he shook absently "Hermione Granger"

So that's why you're always up to something he mused "I'm Sebastian Prince though I hardly need to say that after the announcement last night"

"Yes, the headmaster could be loud like that you'll get used to it" she agreed "So where do you come from?"

"Cokeworth" that was a safe answer he thought to keep the details as general as possible while still telling the truth.

"I haven't heard of that place" She confessed. Strange, there is something she didn't know.

"It's a small town" he explained.

"What's it like there?"

"A bit dismal but fine"

They continued that way with her asking annoying questions and him answering in monosyllabic.

He wanted to tell her to back off and spare the questions to someone who actually cares to answer but he was suddenly struck with a marvelous idea.

"Would you like to be my potions partner?" He blurted awkwardly. It sounded better in his head. "I mean I am aware of being an unexpected addition and you are the first person that actually sounds... competent but if you already have a partner it's alright"

She winced at the thinly veiled insult as Sebastian had been welcomed by the head boy and head girl along with most of the 7th year students the night before but agreed anyway to his proposal.

"Good, but what about Potter and Weasley?"

"I am going to do it for them anyway" she assured but turned a puzzled look at him "but how did you know?" the Golden trio had not been a part of the welcoming committee even if Hermione had been secretly coveting the title for years.

He shrugged "I know that scar on the boy who lived and the hair and worn clothes do give the Weasley boy away from a mile radius"

They entered the great hall to see the Gryffindor table abuzz. Some coins were passed discreetly or as discreetly as a Gryffindor could which was not much.

"Meet my friends Harry Ron and Neville," she said pulling him beside her "this is Sebastian Prince the newest lion cub"

The boys greeted him with Ron giving him the stink eye as Granger invited him nay forced him to sit beside her ordering Ron to move aside.

"Attention, please! I would like to introduce our new Potions master, Professor Ambrose Farfade" The headmaster announced at the podium "Mr. Farfade would also be resuming the curriculum as the new teacher of potions" at his cue, a man in a plain form-fitting black coat and white robe with gold embellishments matching his long golden hair hiding his ears stood up and bowed lightly then rejoined his seat at the table with other professors. The tables are abuzz with the usual chatter and Severus found himself wishing for the lone seat in the teacher's table where he can read his daily prophet in peace.

"A new professor for potions how exciting" Neville exclaimed from across the table.

"As long as it's not Snape then I can see myself actually paying attention instead of walking on eggshells he's quite creepy you know" Harry proclaimed.

"That's bad form badmouthing a man not even here to defend himself and it's Professor Snape" Hermione chided.

"I take it this... professor is not well received?" Sebastian inquired.

"Understatement of the century" Neville declared and the two boys agreed.

Hermione took a look at his timetable and exclaimed that they were to be late for their first class for the day which is Charms with Filius and the Ravenclaws. The first part was mostly boring with the theory being explained to the dunderheads in various levels of success. He decided to use his quill charmed to write his ideas and conclusions in a parchment that is both controlled under his desk nonverbally.

He thought of his research on Chronos or Kronos as some scholars refer to and his role as the embodiment of time itself giving him the moniker as Father Time. He was said to be a member of the first ones. Chronos produced Aether and Chaos, one giving life and the other destroying it. He had found some ancient runes that helped him in his first endeavour but e had no idea on how to reverse it as there were only a limited number of sources that he can get hold of and fewer still available to be viewed anonymously but the allure of the result have spurned him on for months in time and as much as he hated his predicament, he found himself far from giving up.

The second part of the class required him to use the summoning charm on various objects and since he had used Accio for years, he decided to have some fun by making the others fail the summoning. The hairclip that was only a foot from Mr. Potter's hand immediately landed a meter away after he used the charm unsuccessfully with some help from him. At the end of the class, only he, the swot Granger and another Ravenclaw succeeded in summoning and he was giving himself a silent pat on the back for the ludicrous expression on his colleague's face.

In transfiguration, they were partnered up and trained to change the other's appearance in an incomplete animagus form. Granger changed his arms to a raven's wings which he reciprocated by giving her a hairy face, ginger cat's ears and a tail earning them both a scowl from McGonagall but earning them some house points for the perfect form of their work.

Seeing his timetable, he decided to skip Divination and the doom it entails to tell him of deciding instead to talk with the headmaster himself when he ran into him with the new Potion's Master.

"Sebastian I would like you to meet Professor Ambrose Farfade. He will be the new potion's master and teacher of potions" Dumbledore introduced his companion.

"As I am aware Headmaster" Severus answered curtly assessing the tall, lithe man with blue eyes.

"How do you do?" The new teacher inquired graciously too graciously Severus thought suspiciously.

"I'm fine... would you like some help with your belongings?" He inquired politely studying the man's movements and scrutinizing his face that for some reason looked familiar.

The professor declined his offer but invited him to some tea in his room which he agreed to. What better to study the animal in its native surroundings?

"Here" the professor offered the tea while his chest was unpacking itself in a large armoire "Sorry I only have Earl Grey"

"It's fine" Severus answered as he reached for the one without milk and the professor took the other. Severus was still recalling past events that could have made the two of them to cross paths. The man does not look like a death eater but so does Lucius Malfoy to an outsider. His long blonde hair that is not quite attainable aside from natural means and his polished manner can conclude that they were relatives.

"I know you're wondering 'don't I look familiar?' eh?" The new potions master inquired breaking his concentration

"Yes Professor, you do look familiar have we met before?" Severus asked baiting him into thinking of the event then he will use a brief Legilimens to the man.

"You've forgotten me Severus... or shall I call you now as Master Sebastian?" Severus was aghast. Rarely does he meet a competent occlumens who can throw him off much less appear relaxed while doing so.

He expressed the need for utmost privacy of the matter to the Headmaster. He declined the need for the Mediwitch even in his moment of utter pain and even the ever knowing Minerva McGonagall was not informed so how was it that this stranger knows? Who told him and most importantly who had he told?

"I am not aware of what you are talking about. You clearly mistake me for someone else sir" He answered politely wanting to get out of the quarters the pocket watch in his chest decided that it was the right time to announce that he is to be late for his next class "Oh Look at the time! I am so sorry sir but I must go immediately if you can write me an excuse slip sir I will be out of your hair"

He walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom to see it shrouded in utter silence and the students bent over the desk reading while a pompously dressed woman by the name of Dolores Umbridge walked around with a haughty expression.

"You're late!" The woman bellowed while striding towards him like an angry hippogriff swooping for the kill before breaking into a saccharine smile "Would you like to explain Mr.?"

Severus gulped audibly this type of people liked seeing other terrified so why not give her a show "Prince, I am Sebastian Prince Professor" He handed her the detention slip with shaking hands "I was with Professor Farfade"

"SIT DOWN!" She bellowed again showing a grandmotherly grin.

"Now the lesson for today class is conflict avoidance" She intoned in her saccharine voice "Now how does one prevent conflicts?" Her gaze rounded the class.

Hermione raised a hand before standing up and reciting the paragraph as it was written in the book

"I did not remember allowing you to speak." She said sweetly "Five points from Gryffindor for impertinence and disregard of the authority of a teacher" She smiled before continuing "The first thing to avoid conflicts is to respect the betters"

"But Professor-" Harry said.

"The next is to know when to talk and stop" She smiled regarding the whole class before looking at Hermione "That earned a detention for you and that young lady stay after class to discuss your arrangements"

"Well look who we have here" Draco Malfoy sneered as they closed the door leaving Dolores Umbridge to her own sinister devices. "A sniveling Prince and his pathetic cohorts" Crabbe and Goyle snickers behind him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked while Ron held her back.

"Nothing just checking out the fresh blood" Draco answered.

"Leave Malfoy or it will be your blood spilled" Hermione seethed cracking her knuckle "Have you forgotten that incident already?" she threatens.

"Why the Prince make others fight for him and a girl at that how disgusting" Draco challenged ignoring Hermione.

"Why the great and mighty Malfoy afraid of a muggle born and a girl at that. Pity I would have wanted to see your arse be handed back by a girl who was above you in all but your bloody station" Severus finally intervened raising a cultured eyebrow before turning to his companions "Let us leave these gentlemen to lick their wounds" He declared leading the small party towards the Gryffindor tower.


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Warning: Having tried the 'fix' it still may be subpar to some reader's refined tastes

Utmost thanks for the supporters and readers of this terrible fic and its writer

* * *

The dinner table is already full when they arrived. Sebastian spied the suspicious Professor talking with the flower-clad eyesore. Dolores Umbridge always has favored blondes a small pity on his part.

Back when they were students, Lucius had asked him for a weekly supply of anti-dolly potions. A conction that ensures that she cannot be within a meter radius of the wearer else she suffers from the worst allergic reaction possible.

That had been the first time he had been able to earn his keep and he had used it wisely investing in more advanced books and ingredients thus giving him an advantage over others of his year and above.

Creating the potions also brought his talent to the attention of the knights of Walpurgis that will be later known as death eaters.

He sat in his unofficially appointed seat between the young Weasley and Granger not minding the heated stare given off by the boy and nodding at appropriate intervals at the other's chatter.

He looked at the teacher's table watching the despicable woman try to wrap her arms discreetly with the new potions master. His eyes flashed alarm for a moment before regaining his cool composure.

"What were you doing with the new professor?" Potter asked from the other side of the table

"Having tea" he answered wincing at his terribly sweet juice if his companions tasted it they were not complaining.

"Was he as dreamy as he sounds?" Ginny Weasley asked suddenly interested in his words

"If you meant was he tall, polite and has a suspicious way of smiling... then yes" He answered finishing up his meal.

"That confirms it" She squealed with the girl beside her who also gushed about the young professor

"Disgusting" he drawled under his breath "Now if you will excuse me..." He said standing up "I will have my leave to continue with my study"

"Swot" Hermione called from the table

He raised an eyebrow "talk about pot calling the kettle black"

He gave a curt nod to the group before striding out

Sebastian watched the new potions master in his quarter's nothing suspicious was done yet. The blonde professor was dusting his robes attentively as if looking for minute traces of dirt to appear any moment.

Sebastian turned his head looking for notes or anything that could be used as an identifier in the professor's desk

"I am afraid Mr. Prince that you have to learn to be more... inconspicuous in watching me" a voice said behind him hot breath touching his ears

He grasped. He had not noticed the man move "Pardon Professor Farfade for my impertinence and curiosity"

"Yes you are so was most students but only you have the gall to try and stalk me in my chambers" The professor answered walking around him in a circle

"I was lost and followed you hoping you can summon a house elf to accompany me to the right way" He tried another tactic hoping the pitiful child act will work or at least give him time to think

"So you say" the professor mocked "What about I make you a deal mmh? You tell me what you found about me and I will give you what you need. What do you say?" he offered

"I don't understand sir"

"Quit playing me for a fool and listen. I know you are investigating about me so why not gain something in the side?"

"I'll have my leave now sir"

"Take care boy and don't let the dungeon bat chase you out!" the mysterious potions master yelled after him

Sebastian walked out of the dungeons as quickly as he dared taking hidden passages and dark hallways till he reached the Gryffindor tower

In his table were a covered dish and a note. A quick revelio did not show any hidden surprises so he opened the cover to show a generous serving of tiramisu. He took the note and read

Because you didn't eat your desert I took the liberty of having some delivered

He scrunched his head and fed some to the cat familiar of one of his bunkmates. Seeing no adverse reaction, he took a tentative bite and then another languishing at the smooth coffee taste that was one of his guilty pleasures.

He was awoken by a muffled scream in the middle of the night being the dungeon bat and head of the rule breaking Slytherins has its merits of being the first one to wake in any sign of distress. Giving a cursory glance he had deducted that it was not from his bunkmates and rushed towards the next one.

He saw Harry Potter in a fetal position being shaken by his friends.

"What happened?" He asked as he entered the circle

"He won't wake up we tried everything" Seamus answered his eyes betraying his terror

"Indeed," Sebastian said seeing the wet spot beside the boy's head probably from one of the ways they have tried

Is this the first time? He asked checking the boy's pulse that is bordering erratic. If his pulse did not steady he could die of heart attack

"He had been complaining about his scar hurting and recurring nightmares lately" Ron answered

"Very well step back!" he said and the others reluctantly did with some pushing

" _Legilimens_ " he chants pointing his wand to the screaming boy's head seeing the disturbing images that plagued the young Potter

 _A muggle family was attacked in their home just as they were having dinner. It was the Mother first who opened the door. Harry was seeing himself holding her down as the other death eaters ravaged the two children with Bellatrix Lestrange calling dibs on the oldest. The mother was made to watch as her husband was tortured by another three. His body contorting in unnatural angles as hex after hex was thrown into him._

"Potter this is not you!" Sebastian screamed from inside the boy's head but his voice was drowned by the tortured screaming

 _Harry now released the mother and was joined by two others. They started throwing hexes on her. Harry involuntarily raised his hand and started saying the torture curse "Cru-"_

"Stop it this instant" Sebastian ordered icily throwing harry off "Wake up Potter"

Harry awoke gasping for air clutching anything his hands can reach as if looking for reality to ground him.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked his friend but Sebastian did not hear the answer as he strode out of the dorm. He has could use some firewhisky now.

The next morning found him in a similarly foul mood whether it was the lack of sleep or due to the disturbing vision he saw it was not clear.

"Hey umm... thanks for last night," Harry said shyly looking at his plate and absentmindedly playing with his food.

Sebastian just nodded in acknowledgment not bothering to answer the questioning looks of the females in the group it is not his place to divulge such information.

"What happened last night?" Hermione asked looking at the dark circles under their eyes.

"Nightmares" Harry admitted. His eyes looking everywhere but in hers wishing for a change of topic.

Seamus, Neville, and Ron chose the moment to appear.

"Have you seen him last night? It was like a Knight had come to rescue our damsel here" Ron said as he noisily ate from his overflowing plate pointing a crispy bacon strip at harry before eating it.

"A black knight. The lone soldier; bravest of the legion" Seamus declared remembering their muggle studies professor who was still stuck in middle ages

"Not really he was wearing gray pajamas" Neville corrected

"Besides the point" Seamus countered "what do you say madam dame?" he asked harry who was sitting silently at the corner

"Stop!" Harry's eyes are livid as he stood up "Stop talking about it!" he didn't wait for the others and walked out of the table

After his outburst, the three continued bickering flinging bits of bread and cheese to each other. Sebastian rose from the table and excused himself getting out of the firing line of Neville's sloppy aim

He strode out towards the hidden passages of the castle to confuse anyone who may follow. Being subjected to potion acids that cause third-degree burns within contact with sunlight had made him proficient in the art of hiding in the shadows. A talent honed by his other master.

He is a man on a mission and his current one is keeping Lily's son from the mental ward in St. Mungo's where he could be plucked anytime by the dark lord.

"Hey!" Hermione called him out in the middle of the second hidden stairway "where are you going?"

If she was another Gryffindor say, Ginny Weasley, he could just obliviate her and she would be none the wiser but as it was, the muggle-born is just too smart for her own good and would probably know if her memory is tampered.

"I saw a man here the other day he entered through some wall and I thought I saw him take some dreamless potions from a shelf. I'm not sure though is there a vampire in the school?"

"No why?"

"Well, it could be a sunburn concentrate he was pasty you know. Come let's get out of here before they search for us" he invited and got out of the staircase not bothering to wait for her

McGonagall is looking much more stressed than usual. Her usual stiff demeanor was much stiffer and an unusual scowl marred her features

Vanishing snails could only do so much for her disposition even if most of the class succeeded

"Whatever could have happened?" Ron asked as she observed the elderly professor walking about.

"I don't know but something tells me it's not good" Sebastian answered as he picked up the half visible snail Ron had been working on from the floor and put it back in his desk

The next classes were also of the same tune with the professors barely hiding their upset. Sebastian saw the looks they gave each other in passing when they thought no one was looking. The other students may have dismissed it as a professional courtesy but he knew it was something else.

The teachers were forming alliances with each other. Minerva, Filius, and Trelawney were of course banded with each other. Some like Madam Hooch were trying to stay afloat neutrally while others were deferring the options.

It was mid noon and as most first years or in his case; new entrants, Sebastian was assessed by his ability on the broom. Madam Hooch had always teased him for his dislike of the flying monstrosity that is to be placed between the legs. It was not that he hated flying; he actually found it soothing but it was that he hated being scrutinized like a pig in the market.

Madam Hooch gave him basic instructions on handling the broom as the other first years have been allowed to fly albeit at a limited height.

"When I signal say up!" Madam Hooch instructed blowing her whistle even though it is a one-one session

The magically enhanced shrill sound caused his ears to ring and also served as an incentive to get it right the first time.

"Up" he commanded and the broom rose to his awaiting hand.

He did not need to say the words but appearing normal has its cost. Be it unnecessary words or foolish wand waving

"Now mount it like this" the professor instructed mounting her broom and waiting for him to follow the example.

He grasped the broom awkwardly. His usual stance that he had adapted to his thin, malnourished body while growing up would surely be noticed and corrected by the lady

"Now launch yourself like this" she instructed as she demonstrated the lift off

It was nearly dinner when madam hooch had let him go. Gathering his wand and broom, he looked around at the almost empty field. Only the quidditch players who have to practice for the games stayed at this hour and not all of them do. He did not know what to make of Madam Hooch when she looked at him contemplatively.

On many occasions, the woman had been too observant and saw through his words even when he was a student. He secretly thinks that other than the headmaster it was the quidditch professor that knows for sure that he is a death eater.

He watched Harry and Ron practicing. From his seat by the pitch, everything seemed normal he could almost imagine that it was a dream.

He waited a few more minutes before the two came down to sup. It is uncommon experiences to have friends welcome him in the table or anyone for that matter that is neither a house elf nor a reluctant host. His mother used to do that when he was at school breaks but stopped as he rebuffed her offers when he started coming home late doing odd jobs to support her medications a good lot that did. He really missed a lot by being forced to grow up fast

He looked at the headmaster who looked like a deflated version of his jolly self. Sebastian wondered not for the first time how the elderly wizard was coping with the ministry's pressure

That night was one of the many nights when the students are milling around the halls; filch was tasked to put up a new decree from the ministry of magic and naturally, the students gathered around to read it

The dastardly Umbridge was appointed as High Inquisitor of Hogwarts by Ministry decree number 23. Virtually allowing the woman to go decide on the fates of the staff and students as a whole. Including giving access through everyone's belongings and timetables

It was not only restricting students from participating in whatever activities they deem worthy of their time; It also prevented other staff from going out of school without written permission from Umbridge herself detailing the nature of the excursion.

The teachers were suddenly called by panicking students. There is a fire in the Gryffindor tower. Sebastian quickly ran towards it. It was a magical fire and it will not stop until it burnt its target and whatever that got in the way. The notes he had spent many nights working for were inside. He wanted to break the magical barrier that the professors constructed and rescue his work but he knew that would cause more trouble.

It was two hours later when they were cleared to enter. His dorm and the one next to it seem to be the target. His mattress and two others were burned leaving a dark mass of charred feathers. Even their trunks did not escape. Only a small part of his work had survived but he was lucky his clothes could be mended. The others lost everything in their trunk.

Harry and Ron had lost some items to the fire but in general were not really affected by the loss. Ron assured him that it was only pranking items.

"You could sleep with us." Seamus offered

"There is no spare bed." Sebastian answered looking around at the full dorm

"We could share." Harry offered "right Ron?"

"It is our pleasure." Ron said "Night prince" he added jumping to Harry's bed

Sebastian sighed the day had been tiring but it gained him no additional insight on both Harry's nightmares and his own predicament

How long has it been? Days no- a week at most and Umbridge had already replaced him or at least he thinks she did. The headmaster in his scheming ways never revealed anything to him. It was his role as the spy to give information and not the other way around.

He needed a joint or at least a cup of alcohol but woe is to him as he is by wizarding standards still a minor.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

Hi! First of all thanks for supporting this work that I have tried to produce as soon as I can as a token of gratitude

This is not betaed so all mistakes are mine. Feel free to point those though so I may rectify it immediately; or as soon as I can manage

I still do not own Harry Potter universe but I do hope you like this.

* * *

Sebastian escorted Harry and Hermione on their detention with the dreadful professor being that the students are no longer allowed to roam the corridors after dinner which is her appointed time for the first meeting. He was hoping for a lighter punishment of scrubbing the whole classroom without magic but he is sure they would not get off that easily. Dolores was not a Slytherin for nothing after all.

"Ah Mr. Prince has you come to witness the detention of these two brats?" the professor welcomed them in her saccharine tone; Opening her door to reveal a dreadfully shocking pink room.

"I have come to accompany them professor" Sebastian answered plainly looking around for traps. The frilly pillows could cause him days of itching not to mention the mental disturbance he would have to endure with both the woman and her cat which seems attached to her legs and is now thinking of expanding the territory; starting with his.

"Well then take a seat" she pointed to a the desk in the middle of the room with two stools under it

"Go on" she urged when the two did not obey immediately

The two reluctantly took a chair each and sat. Looking around for the object of punishment

"Now you will write the phrase 'I will not question authority' on this parchments until you tell me how sorry you are for your actions or until I tell you to stop" she said laying two pieces of parchments one for each

The two took their quills from their robes but was stopped by the despicable woman

"Use the ones on the desk" she smiled at them pointing to the red quills laid out on the table.

"But there's no ink, Professor." Harry said looking at Hermione and then at the cloying smile on the woman

The old lady then led Sebastian to the adjoined sitting room that left no question who owned it. Pictures of cats littered the wall and mantelpiece in different sizes arranged in a likely manner that other people would put family and friend's photographs.

"How dreadful those two are." the woman remarks "Sugar? Milk?" she asked preparing tea in her floral china.

"No thank you" he answered taking the cup "I prefer it black"

"You should know who you interact with Mr. Prince. I know you are new here but you would soon know there are those who are worth your company and who is not." she held his right shoulder lightly effectively turning a matronly gesture into something that repulsed him.

Sebastian jumped abruptly at the contact and rattled the table causing some tea to spill out and the cat to let out a loud yelp. More out of habit than duty to the host, he conjured a towel and blotted the cream rug

"Let me help you with that," she said gently standing up. Whether she offered for the company he keeps or the stain in the rug; he did not know.

"I think I can do it by myself thank you" he answered to both not bothering to look at her in the eye.

In other room, Hermione took the quill nearest to her and let out a small scream as she started writing but continued in her small neat strokes keeping her agonizing pain muffled.

In the parchment, the letters she scratched were being written in a blackish brown ink. The same was being experienced by the boy on the other side of the table.

"What have you done?" Sebastian asked in horror as he saw their shaking hands. A faint smell of burning flesh permeated the air

"Oh do you like it?" she inquired behind him sounding proud of her work.

"Like it?" His face scrunched at the sweating faces of the two.

"It was part of your family heritage after all." she explained "Your ancestors patented it to mark their paramours. It brands their skin with whatever they have written" she said with the glee of a child bragging about her new toy

"But branding will not heal completely" he said silently as his knees threatened to buckle. He knew his family is sick but not this much. This is terribly inhumane. Small wonder the bloodline died out

"Exactly Mr. Prince what better way to remind them than seeing it everyday"

"I implore you madam to stop this. Is this not enough? I am sure they have learned their lesson"

"Did you?" she inquired sipping her tea as if nothing had happened

The two only nodded in silence.

"Madam I digress but may I insist that the name of the most honourable house of Prince be not dragged in this endeavor." Sebastian asked in a careful hushed tone "Besides, permanently scarring the students may cause alarm in the wizarding community. There are after all; many precious children here" he reminded

"Very well. But they will have another form of punishment as a replacement. We cannot allow these students to be lost in the hogwash" She agreed halfhearted as if he took her toys

"Yes madam. May I take them back?" he asked as politely as he could muster while dragging the two to the door. He supported them one on each shoulder.

The wretched witch only nodded. Her eyes held a promise of more to come.

"Let me see." Sebastian said as he pulled his companions out of hearing range of the deranged woman

Harry opened his bloody coat and shirt to reveal his cut chest. Some parts are still oozing with clear fluid from his burns. Hermione was worse as she had written more and was bleeding profusely.

Sebastian carried her in a fireman carry to the infirmary shouting alarm to Madam Pomfrey who administered a quick diagnosis charm followed by scourgify and placed a healing balm on the burns.

Harry would not be carried and insisted only on a standing support that Sebastian gave without question. He was also given the same treatment by a worried mediwitch upon arrival.

It was three in the morning when Sebastian was forced out of the infirmary wing with Madam Pomfrey assuring him of his friends' health.

He walked to breakfast not quite feeling himself. He had seen death and torture more times than he can count; even inflicting it numerous times but there was something about last night that made his stomach feels unsettled.

"What happened? Where's Harry and 'Mione?" Ron asked looking at their empty places at the table. It is not uncommon for harry to be late for breakfast but Hermione had a neat internal clock that allowed her not to be late in almost any occasion

"With Madam Pomfrey" Sebastian answered absently in his silky monotone

"Why?" the young Weasley boy stopped his voracious eating and listened to his retelling

He told him about the quill and the branding sparing other much more gory details for later. Those are not for breakfast talk.

"Bloody hell!" The redhead exclaimed, is she allowed to do that?"

"No, but nobody will speak against madam high inquisitor" he sighed

Every day that week, the two of them had gone to detention but neither would speak about what happened inside. Seeing no additional marks or bruises, Sebastian decided that it was probably some intense verbal, mind lashing or something else that they find embarrassing and not inquired further.

The captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team had spoken to harry one night telling him about how sorry she was that he couldn't come to the annual tryouts due to the detentions and how important it is that they stay solid as a team.

Hermione as was to be expected had taken comfort in her books taking extra time in the library than usual. Sebastian couldn't help but see her uncommon silence as she picked out a stack of books and retreated in her own heaven.

"Miss Granger would you mind helping me with my research?" He asked approaching her in her corner of the library. She was already using the library as an escape and as such, he might as well benefit from it.

She didn't reply ignoring both his presence and words not bothering to look at his direction while continuing her reading

"It is imperative that I do this right if I am to advance my classes" Sebastian stressed

"Alright" she said guiltily putting the book she is currently reading down. "What will it be about?"

The fellow lion after all lost his research on the fire and helped her to infirmary. Helping his research is the least she can do

"Time travel" he drawled already thinking twice about divulging information before she agreed "and its correlation to aging" he added

"Meet me here in an hour and bring your notes" she said standing up and picking up books probably related to the subject

Sebastian quickly took his notes and began sorting through it. The files that held personal information were taken out but those that could pass off as anonymous were retained

He could recreate his notes from memory but he barely trusted it without written proof not since he began tampering with it. He had removed changed and twisted too much memories than he could handle that he found himself believing in his own lies. Only written and visual proof could tell otherwise.

"Here," he said pushing the small bundle he carried across the library table.

"What are you trying to achieve?" She asked after a cursory view at the notes.

He raised a perfectly curved brow at her idiotic question. This might be a bad idea after all

"I mean what is your hypothesis, theory, supposition or assumption on this topic"

"I was hoping to find a way to reverse or inverse the aging process after the time travel and for the record... I do know what hypothesis is" he clarified as his ears turned pink at the admission of his studying a muggle textbook

"Doth the prince engage in impure sciences" she teased

"This one does milady" he smirked picking up a book in her pile

The whole afternoon was spent poring after tomes and books and teasing each other. The dark stares of the librarian were of little importance to the two budding colleagues.

"Hey why don't we read separately then compare notes after?" she suggested stifling a yawn

It was only then did he notice the dark circles under her eyes that was covered by a curtain of her untamed hair

"Of course." he agreed piling their parchments by topic "I would not have milady dying of fatigue could I?" he concluded putting away the books

"Shall we?" He offered his arm and they strode out to the hallway

The dinner had been a brief affair as both the faculty and students have guarded looks upon their face. Only the Weaseley twins managed to remain in a somewhat normal behavior. Joking around and talking about the prospect of new pranks

Harry would not look at anyone and rushed eating to have a 'walk' outside. As if anyone would believe that but his brain probably stopped its functions enough to think somebody will.

Hermione started eating faster after seeing the troubled look on the teenager urging Ron to do so too

"Ron" she whispered repeatedly but was not heard by the recipient until Sebastian elbowed him. "Finish up" she ordered

"But 'mione I've just started" he protested taking a big bite to emphasize his point

"Then eat faster." she urged "Harry is not himself at the moment. Someone may take advantage of that"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Harry was never the epitome of logic normal or otherwise. He suspects that the honor belongs to the wench; not that he would admit it.

The two left a little while later with Hermione dragging the aspiring keeper by the arm.

He walked to the castle gardens. The sky was dark with clouds covering the heavens. The cold September wind chilled his bones. He pulled his robes closer to his body willing it to provide more warmth.

Some of the roses were starting to bloom this time of the year and it is where he walked around. The bushes where lovers and those who wanted to hide reside were usually on the dark spots and corners so he made a mental promise to thoroughly check those

"They're not there" a voice said behind him as he was checking a particular dark bush

"Who?" He turned facing the speaker who stepped out of the dark enclave.

It was the potions master curiously dressed only in his black coat. Perspiration formed in the professor's brow.

"The golden trio." the professor said standing stiffly. His seeking look had Sebastian's pulse start to go overdrive

"Pardon?" he muttered. There was something in the man that makes him doubt his words and he doesn't like it one bit.

"Harry, Hermione and Ron that's what the papers call them." The man said his patronizing tone similar to what you would use to a young child or someone dumb

Sebastian huffed "Who says I am looking for those... pestilence" he cannot say those words without sounding like a child with a tantrum

"I don't. You did" the professor corrected "best go in we don't know what the cold could bring in tonight" he whispered it in such a way that made it sound like a warning

Sebastian turned a dark glare at the man who was now turned and walking towards the castle.

"Silly blondes" he scoffs before following the man's example

"Will you go to hogsmeade with me?" the Weasley girl asked walking beside him

He raised a questioning eyebrow "why don't you ask your brother?" he said continuing in his walk creating an even, practiced sound like a metronome

"He will go of course but Harry said maybe you would like to come." she said

"Maybe" he shrugs noncommittally

Her face brightened like a lamp "See you then" she said before sashaying out

When he entered the common room, he saw Harry sitting despondently in front of the fireplace that still glowed a slight green. Ron and Hermione were beside him silently consoling.

Dobby was at a corner banging his head on the wall as a punishment to himself

"Dobby is not make master harry happy. Dobby is a bad elf" the elf wailed continuing his punishment before slapping his face continuously

Sebastian did not know how to respond. The only elves he had encountered besides the occasional Slytherin house elf were those that belongs to the Malfoys and other death eaters. Although dobby did fall under the former, he is still different in a way that he has some semblance of free will unlike others who had been brainwashed to servitude. It was almost like he had prevailed the genetic pool just like another house elf that he knew.

"Dobby is that your name?" He asked cautiously edging near the elf

The elf stopped the punishment to his relief and nodded.

"Can I call you that?" he kneeled and spoke quietly in his silky voice "I need your help in something"

"Master Sebastian is a friend of Professor Ambrose and protector of Harry. Dobby will help friend of professor and protector of harry" the elf declared proudly

"Dobby do you know of a House elf called amber?" he asked earnestly.

He does not own the house elf therefore an order to stop will not work as good as a distraction. As house elves go, the best distraction is another order or a chance to gossip

"Dobby is not remembering a fellow named amber but dobby is to be asking other house elves." The elf said scratching his head.

"While you're at it can you possibly replace my morning drink with coffee instead of that puerile drink everyone else is drinking?"

The elf nodded

"Thank you" he whispered to the elf unsure what to do with the troubled teen.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Thanks for the unwavering support and the reviews it helps inspire me and spurns me to keep on tapping. Hope you like this it took me quite a while to work out but I believe it came out pretty well. These are all still unbetaed and as such; all the blame goes to me [even the part of being mean to our beloved know it all]

As Usual, Harry and the gang including the Professors and staff does not belong to me except for the charming Mr. Farfade

Reviews are more than appreciated; Constructive or otherwise.

I have also tried to rectify my puntuational mistakes that some have pointed out. Cough *apologies* cough.

The morning sun found his face in the Gryffindor tower. He had not woken up this late before in this castle at least and he marveled at how rested he felt for a Monday smirked. Monday is the deities' way of punishing the professors and the ignoramus cretins but to the slytherin or at least a former slytherin. Monday held the most promising spot as everyone else is being panicky on the day to distract him thus leaving him with precious seclusion. another reason he likes Monday is because the dark lord does not held meetings on Mondays something about starting the week right.

He shaved his light stubble and took a long bath. It has been a long time that he has been constantly on guard that he neglected his own body. His tight muscles sang as he eased it in the hot water. He felt his mind release his pent up stress. Constant vigilance will do that to you and he did not want to end up like that raving mad eye.

The feeling slowly ebbed when they reached the first class of the day; History with Binn's and Hupplepuffs. It is safe to say that the whole class catched up on their sleep save for a select few like Hermione Granger who believe in the importance of the 25th retelling of goblin wars in the same year and the hupplepuffs who felt guilty for sleeping on the ghost's droning

The class felt like it lasted for a century; perhaps it did. There was no telling with the ghost who rambles to his own person.

What better mental torture than to be bored by a ghost who bored himself to death he thought as they walked to the next class.

The female population of Hogwarts seemingly gained a better appreciation to potions class overnight since the installation of the new potions master

"Gather round students" Professor Farfade called out as the students have entered the dungeon classroom. In the front of the room is a wooden table that has a small cauldron propped in the center.

The girls have pushed to be in the front vying for the best spot to watch the 'handsome blonde professor' in action as if they were cats in heat

The potions master, not disturbed by the amorous looks of the female students asked "now, who can tell me what this is?"

Hermione raised her arm and waited to be called.

"Amortentia sir" she answered when he pointed a slender aristocratic finger in her direction. It was not like anyone else was raising their arms

"Thank you miss" He said smiling his megawatt smile that made the female students to swoon and Sebastian's nose flare at disgust. It was like Lockhart once again.

"Granger sir" she answers gaining a healthy blush that increased to human tomato as she tried and failed hiding it in her hair

"Miss Granger ten points to Gryffindor" he announced going back to his place in front of the class

"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. It is distinctive for its mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam that rises from the potion in spirals."

He said picking up a vial and opened the stopper to show the students "Amortentia is supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us."

"What do you smell Miss Granger?" he asked again causing the female crowd to glare at her as she stepped on the front.

"I smell something musty and... new parchment and... old leather sir." She answers stepping back

"Very well, who else would like to try?" he asked and the whole female population of the class lined up to take a smell.

Sebastian scoffed and rolled his eyes as the dimwits described smelling the forest and pines while looking, and some even winking suggestively at the professor.

"You say most powerful; will it make another love you?" a male ravenclaw student asked beside him

"Amortentia doesn't really create love, of course. It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession and as such; It is probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in this room" the professor answers.

"For your assignment; a parchment detailing what you believe is the most powerful potion and explain the significance of each ingredient to be passed next meeting. Class dismissed" he announced

The female students milled around the room probably undecided whether missing lunch altogether is worth the extra moment with the potions master.

The calling of food was of course the stronger force with the weasley boy and in extension, Potter and the reluctant Granger

"Mr. Prince a moment please" the man called out as they were walking out of the room. Walking around the gaggle of admirers who decided that his company is much more desirable than lunch

"I have received a glowing recommendation on your exceptional talent in potions and would like to award you an internship" the professor began as he sat in his office.

He looked around the cozy room. The heavy oak furnishings around the office match the man.

"It will entail work of course and some weekends in the laboratory but I believe it would be in your best interest to accept" the potions master added

Sebastian did not know how to one hand, he will have an access to the laboratory and in extension; the dungeons and possibly his personal stores without raising suspicion. On the other, he will have less time with his studies and personal research

"I understand that you need some time to decide. It will be a yearlong commitment after all. I will give you until next meeting to make decision"

"Thank you professor. I am honored that you think of me first. I will give it a lot of thought" he said giving a small bow

Divination could have gone better if Potter know how to shut his mouth but as it is, the young celebrity had chosen the subject to provoke the already livid Dolores Umbridge

"He is alive I'm telling you!" The boy insisted for the fifth time as if saying it enough times will make his words more believable and not like ramblings of an attention deficit child the ministry and the daily prophet make him out to be. Being headstrong certainly is not helping his cause.

"Now Mr. Potter you must know better than to spread lies to the student population" Dolores Umbridge chided smiling at the other students and the expectedly distraught divination professor.

"It is the ministry that is spreading lies. Voldemort is alive I saw him myself he killed Cedric" Harry shouted

"Enough!" she answered in a loud voice that emphasized her toad like face; temporarily losing her sweet facade "Mr. Potter we will talk about your uncomely behavior" she nodded to the professor to continue and sat back into her frilly pink seat.

By the end of the subject, it is not a farfetched guess that Professor Trelawney failed the evaluation by the cause of mishandling his young charges. Harry also gained another series of detention

As the adult in the group, Sebastian decided to accompany harry as he received his detention sentence; telling Hermione and Ron to go ahead

While the two were being briefed or more like harry was being castigated in the DADA classroom; in another part of school Hermione was to be surrounded by a group of girls from ravenclaw and slytherin houses. Ron had gone to the quidditch pitch to practice so she decided to go to the library using one of the lesser used hallways.

"My who do we have here... our little show off" Pansy Parkinson , a well known slytherin student and the leader of the group said crossing her arms

"Let's give her something to show off" one of the girls said nastily behind her as they cast the conjunctivitis curse

Hermione's eyes suddenly swelled and shut that she cannot see properly who said what.

"Suits you right. Big eyes to match your bucktooth." another added as they cackled.

Sebastian heard the commotion before he saw it. Three slytherin and two ravenclaw girls were surrounding a lone Granger. The Weaseley boy seriously needs to evaluate his priorities. Safety of your comrades should come second to personal safety and not that bloody sport he insist on joining.

Two of the students moved aside to reveal her swollen eyes filled with hate. He saw her hands clenched in anger. He is familiar with that feeling.

"You will apologize to the lady." Sebastian said coldly emphasizing each word to leave an unspoken threat.

"Or what?" the Pansy challenged

"You will learn how the Prince family earned the respect given to them" he drawled lowly like a bloodhound going for the kill.

For a slytherin, the girl has cheek and more importantly no idea of threats and sense of subtlety. He could also see the lack of important connections and barely two brain cells to rub together when she failed to get what he said. He did see the malicious look she gave him. Merlin, his eye twitched. She will be another Umbridge

"See you later... Chipmunk" The girls scoffed and walked away

Sebastian withdrew his wand to teach the moronic dunderheads a lesson when his sleeve was pulled

"Don't" Hermione said gently

He sighs. They deserve to receive a good hexing but she is correct. Not now; they would get off too easy.

"Come" he said leading her to madam pomfrey

A bottle of oculus potion later, they were released by the concerned mediwitch who told them off for being in the infirmary too often.

As the duo walked back to the tower She insisted and made him promise that they not tell the others of what have conspired earlier as she is feeling normal already. In hindsight; that would also mean he would not be restrained with getting some needed respect

"This won't do. We have to do something" Harry said as they convened in the Gryffindor common room.

"I agree. Professor Umbridge would not teach us anything" Hermione agreed and in typical Granger manner added "what will we answer for the O.W.L.S? We still have to prepare for the N.E.W.T.S"

"Then we have to take it to ourselves to learn how to defend ourselves" Sebastian declared looking pointedly at her yet ignoring the last half of her speech

"But how?" Ron asked popping a piece of tart in his mouth.

Merlin does this boy even stop eating? And where does it all go? Not in his lanky body surely Sebastian wondered as he became distracted by the constant jaw movements.

"First we need to find a place to practice where Umbridge won't find out." Harry said to his co-conspirators

"The Shrieking Shack?" Ginny suggested

"It's too small." Harry answered thinking about the dilapidated state of the haunted shack

"Forbidden Forest?" Hermione tried

"Not bloody likely!"Ron objected remembering their previous run in with the spider like beings

"Harry? What happens if Umbridge does find out?" Ginny asked suddenly scared

"Who cares? I mean, sort of exciting, isn't it, breaking the rules?" Hermione said giggling at the anticipation of danger.

It was probably right that she does. A weak ally is only a liability in the long term

"Who are you, and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ron teased pleasantly surprised at his normally uptight friend.

"I think Miss Granger earned a... Taste for danger do you not?" Sebastian concluded

"I'm still me Ron" she answered elbowing him then a light bulb moment came upon her "There is a place where we can meet. Somewhere in the castle that would provide us with what we need" Hermione said

"I have heard about that place..." Sebastian answered. Pausing a bit to emulate thinking "Is that the room of requirement?"

"Yes but how did you know?" the Insufferable know-it-all asked

He was saved from answering by a missive sent by Dumbledore.

"I have to go... the headmaster waits"

He excuses himself picking his robes and walking to the door

"Headmaster" Sebastian said giving a curt nod and continued standing.

It was all a game to the old man. One that he had played along for years with both masters. It is all about power and information. You are only invited to sit when you are needed to stay.

"Why haven't you told me my boy?" Dumbledore demanded clasping his hands in mock prayer

"I am afraid you have to be more... specific" he said in a monotone. Emotions are a breeze to manipulate for the man.

The headmaster fancies himself as a leader of the light but all he really does is play wizarding chess with live pawns in the name of greater good

"The punishment. She has used the red quill" the headmaster sighed palming his face

Severus did not know who the informant is but he had a nagging suspicion it was the spectacled boy

"It was only one time and I have looked after the children" he assured the old man "We have made an arrangement... the punishment she have to administer will be replaced with lesser ones" he added

Wherever the headmaster is while the punishment is doled or whether the old man would have interfered himself if Severus had not used his family name first is none of his business but he cannot help the nagging suspicion that Dumbledore would have let others fight for him.

"Very well," Dumbledore said in dismissal.

At this, he usually walked out of the room and took his billowing walk to the dungeon but he remembered another topic of interest.

"And before I go." he interrupted headmaster "Mr. Potter have been having nightmares lately. Tell poppy to give him some dreamless sleep potions"

"You have private stores"

"I'm not sure if you missed... it but Gryffindor and slytherin dungeons do not mix"

"Why Severus are you afraid of some snakes?" the headmaster taunted. His eyes twinkling under the half moon glasses

"Do not... call me that" he said as his nose flared and gritted his teeth deciding to get out rather than let the headmaster have a rise out of him

"Then prove it" the headmaster challenges at his retreating form

"Blasted old coot, blasted school filled with starry eyed dunderheads and illusionary facade" He muttered under his breath as he walked back to Gryffindor tower.

 _Why did he have to sell his soul for an unfulfilled promise?_

 _Had he known that the man would use the bloody babe to bribe him to stay he would have took the boy, his dad's face be damned; ran away to the hills and never set foot in the school again_

 _Would have saved the world a few more souls to damn. It's not like the Dursleys did a good job of raising the child either. How the headmaster allowed the boy to be abused for so long yet call him to greatness is a conundrum._

 _Sometimes he thinks that one of the reasons he still served the dark lord is because the insane man had more reason. Lord Voldemort may not be on the right side but at least the dark lord is honest in his determination to exterminate all muggles and muggle borns. Albus Dumbledore on the other hand is another story._

"Sebastian" harry asked in the darkness as they lay in the dorms.

Seamus Finnegan has exchanged beds with him since his falling out with Harry and Ron. The two were more than happy at the switch and did not let him forget it by wishing him good night every bloody night since.

"Yes?" he answered half awake. The dreams had just started pulling him in.

"I really messed up didn't I?" the boy wondered.

Sebastian thought of the words Harry had said earlier. It was indubitably caused by his abrupt surge of emotion.

"Since I consider you as somewhat of an... acquaintance; I will keep the acerbic comments at a minimum." he muttered "Yes you did. I almost stood up and clapped at your idiocy" he sneered in his usual manner

"Glad to hear I got your approval"

"And harry"

"Hmm" the boy replied sleepily

He had the heart to tell the boy to use words and not braying sounds when talking to people but decided against it until the boy is attentive enough to listen and take heed. He would not want to waste his voice by telling the dunderhead twice. He too is feeling sleepy after all

"About the nightmares; I have them too." he said after a short pause.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same old; same old I do not own HP or sevie-poo [lmao] will still be alive and kicking

This is also Unbeta-ed work so all the mistakes are mine. Apologies in advance.

Note: I do not aim to make Severus a saint. I am aware that he is not and will probably never be one; but I do want to portray him as a mix of the 4 houses so... he will be sort of mean sometimes.

To all the readers, supporters and reviewers; this is for you hope you like this one

* * *

Sebastian woke up earlier than usual. His usual at least and walked silently on a deserted corridor listening intently for the squib and his infernal cat.

Upon arriving at a specific yet nondescript part, he immediately paced back and forth three times and entered the wooden door silently.

A full laboratory was inside and he immediately set upon his task of brewing a potion that would surely make those idiots think twice before crossing him again

He is not doing it for her. He is not protecting a gryffindor, merely expanding her usage time

No there is no reason to help her at all. He is just doing it to teach those brats a lesson no more, no less. Getting in touch with his inner slytherin is also a good bonus

"Perfect and just before breakfast" he said holding up a vial filled halfway with dark green liquid as the school clock chimes to announce the time

"Dobby!" He called out and a snap later, a multi hatted elf wearing different socks emerged.

"Put this in the drink of some slytherin and ravenclaw students" He said handing the house elf the container.

"You do know about the Retha Bushman incident don't you?" he inquired

"Dobby is hear about the incident. Bad students hurt Harry's friend" the elf said passionately

"Well this will keep them from repeat performance for a while just add some to their drink and only theirs no others this will be so they will learn to behave" he said in explanation to the elf who usually exaggerated even in helping.

"Of course this will be our secret. No telling anyone until I say so alright? I don't want to get Harry and his friends in danger" he said in a whisper stressing the boy's name. For the first time he would benefit from saying it gently

The elf nodded a bit too enthusiastic. He will be helping Harry Potter and Harry's friend. Harry's protector will keep the bad witches away.

They will never lead it to him. They never check the house elves. He walked to breakfast with a skip in his step that may cause his older self blush with indignation. He continued anyway, being on the favorite side is working on his favor.

True to the elf's word, coffee was waiting for him at the table instead of the too sweet pumpkin juice that is provided to the rest of the students except a few Slytherins namely his godson.

Draco had always been fond of his breakfast tea and his father used his influence and some charity to ensure his heir received the best.

Sebastian sipped his hot drink while looking at the two tables. The fools have already drank their juices. Two is already finished while the rest is just about to.

"What are you smiling for?" Neville asked suspiciously in front of him

"Watch" he whispered with conspiracy as the time sensitive solution started their work.

The girls started throwing things particularly food into the astounded faces of their housemates. Another started screaming bloody murder and one had taken to swearing and what colorful choices of words she spouted.

In a few minutes, the hall was in chaos. One student, a muggle born perhaps yelled 'Food Fight!' and the whole student body took it in stride. Dumbledore even joined in while a flustered Mcgonnagal was splattered with egg in her robes. Silence descended as she stood up menacingly and uttered a cleaning charm. Some hid their hands that still held ammunition behind their school robes until she took a piece of buttered toast and flung it sideways hitting the the charms professor in the face who reciprocated eagerly.

"Who did that?" One of the Weaseley twins asked popping his red head between his ands Ron's shoulder. picking up a jello to smother his brother's face.

Neville pointed Sebastian before ducking a greasy bacon strip and hiding under the table

"That... is amazing"

"Inspired"

"A work of art"

"Astonishing"

"Looks like we have a little trickster here gred" one of the twins said

"Right you are forge... a schemer" the other replied smirking

The good thing about it is that no one questioned why the girls have done their actions. While the rest of the students are having a bout of morning fun and think it was just a silly prank that anyone could come up with, the girls are reliving their own nightmares. There would be no tracks to follow though as he had ensured it to be untraceable and diagnosis will just show it as some inebriated hallucinating except it will continue for a week through waking hours and chase them in their sleep causing what muggles call as paranoia

"How did you do that?" A student who overheard the conversation asked too interested for his own safety

He sipped his coffee smugly "Family secret, all to do with herbs"

The day had started to go bad when he emerged from the great hall to see two female professors sharing a electrifying gaze and meeting halfway in the stairs. Sparks could have gone around the stairs as they heatedly assessed each other silently. The tension filled the room and hearts of the students. Had they both stayed silent, it could have dissolved throughout the day as the past days but fate had another plan as Minerva spoke. Severus immediately placed a long distance hearing charm on the bannister; one that benefited him for years to check on his devilish charges

"Professor Umbridge I was informed of of your uncomely forms of punishment." Minerva Mcgonnagal started as they were walking in the grand staircase. All silliness removed from her voice leaving a calm exterior.

He knew she had been simmering for a while. First the ministry had insinuated of the school and by extension the professors inadequacy then they sent this toad face to teach defense - of all things and then the power to remove professors and put them into probation. Sybil is not the brightest lamp in the room but probation - after teaching for years that is borderline and the thing that snapped her. The Red quill of all things it was surely too savage even for the charlatan to put those into use especially on her esteemed gryffindors.

"Pardon me, professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?" Umbridge gave a fake surprised gasp before a saccharine smile facing her

They both know what the other was insinuating but the toad faced professor seemed to like toying with people

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students, you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices." Professor McGonnagall said sternly as if talking to a rebellous student

"So silly of me but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom..."Umbridge said taking a step up"Minerva."

She threatened. She had the backing of the minister to do what is necessary after all and she is playing to use his fear of Dumbledore uprising to her best interest.

"Not at all... Dolores." Professor McGonnagall eclaimed doing the same"Merely your medieval methods."

He is not to be threatened. Not by the headmaster, not by the school board, not by the ministry and certainly not by this pompous woman before her.

"I am sorry dear, but to question my practices is to question the Ministry and, by extension, the Minister,himself. I am a tolerant woman but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty." Umbridge declares standing proudly

"Disloyalty?" Professor McGonnagall asks taking a step down in disbelief

Minerva McGonagall had been called a lot of things in her life and had a bit of scandal in her youth but it was never to be said that she is disloyal.

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action." Umbridge announced to the crowd that had formed at their exchange

Sebastian was appaled at the scene. on all his years at hogwarts teaching or otherwise, Professor Mcgonnagal had been a force to be reconed. Dumbledore may hold the position as the headmaster but it was 'The Mcgonnagal' as the students dubbed her who operates it.

"Mr longbottom would you please help me get acquainted with the school's layout?" Sebastian queries already forming a plan in his head

"but..." the boy started to decline. He had half a mind to use imperio on the chit but used puppy eyes instead clutching his white knuckles under his robes

Uh... Sure" the boy agreed. About time sometimes the idiot have to serve a purpose too.

*This here is the Herbology classroom. The greenhouse was magically erected...*

The boy drawled on pointing to various statues and paintings and spouting off useless information while he was unwittingly being led to a specific corridor that they have to pace three times.

"What room is that?" Sebastian asked innocently. Pointing to a double arched door. He already knew the answer but the dunderheads must not know.

"I- I don't know" The boy stammered in his usual nervous tick

"Then why don't we call on Miss Granger to ask?" He suggested "Better be safe than sorry"

they found the golden trio in the common room. The boys were playing chess and Hermione was looking through piles of books presumably to search for a clue on the location of the room of requirements. He led them to the unmarked door and pretended that he is not aware of the room.

"You've done it, Neville. You found the Room of Requirement." Hermione said jubilantly

After the search through the marauders map had gone futile she was about to do a ungryffindor thing and give up

"The what?" Ron asked flabbergasted

"It's also known as the Come-And-Go Room. The Room of Requirement only appears when a person has real need of it, and is always equipped for the seeker's needs."Hermione explained in her know it all tone

"So, say you really needed the toilet...?"Ron asked looking at the door as if wanting to test the theory

"Yes, that's the idea." Hermione agreed

"It's brilliant! It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back." Harry beams

Inside the door is a training area. Rubber mats were laid in one corner while another has targets ready to be hexed. The rest of the room is an open area save for some swinging metal and brick pendulums suspended from the ceiling in different lengths.

Ron poked one with his finger and the rest started to move in random places. Swinging to and fro and even grazing the ground up to a centimeter.

"Duck!" Hermione yelled as she too got down before on hit her in the head but was unable to stay crouched as another was threatening to hit her in the ankle.

Harry and Ron moved through the obstacle with little difficulty while Hermione was left in the middle. She tried a couple of freezing and restraining jinxes but a different one is to be used in each pendulum. A frustrating quarter of an hour and hundreds of repeat advanced spells later, she was able to get past the blockage. The pendulums stopped spinning the moment she had got out of its reach

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked as she fixed her messy hair that had stuck at messy angles.

"Quidditch" they both replied in a duh tone. The training that was given to them included the basic on not getting hit by a bludger which sharpened their senses. The only good thing to come out of the bloody sport Sebastian concluded albeit grudgingly.

"And you?" She asked Sebastian who is now beside her

"One of his Princeism" Neville said innocently from across the room as he is wise enough to step back from the carnage

He cocked an eyebrow at the phrase.

*Princeism. Just like lilyism and snapeism. Lily stuff and his stuff *

"Pri-What?" Ron asked bewildered at the title.

"Princeism. Stuff he does like the mind stuff and ninja stuff" Neville explained wringing his hands

Great! now the boy will look at me starry eyed. He thought wryly. Sighing at his misfortune.

"Mr. Longbottom for a young man who does not like being called names please do refrain from giving me one." He stressed in a cold voice that warranted authority. His eyes glinted steely when the boy in question nodded unsure "Shall we call the others?" He asked addressing the room

"Woah! This is amazing" the young miss Weaseley said as they were invited to come in.

Impressive indeed. He could only imagine the possibilities that are swirling in their hormone ridden minds. A perfect snogging place... Passable

A dinner date perhaps... If you don't mind filch popping in mid meal and chasing you around. He himself only used it for potions and a bit of hiding place when the marauders get too much.

The whole group is a small band consisting of some ravenclaw, hupplepuffs and Gryffindor students. The ravenclaws were informed that it is an advanced workshop of some sorts. The hupplepuffs looked like it was the first time they saw such set up and acted the part.

"I think the first test should be passing through those" Sebastian said pointing to the hanging orbs. After all, who could expect to war without the basics of dodging spells especially if it is against death eaters who have a skewed moral compass

The gryffindors true to their brash nature stepped out first before the rest followed. He did not see who have triggered the obstacle but in a few seconds, the small group was being pummeled by the hanging objects

The ravenclaw students tried to get through with hexes applied in the right angle to deflect or freeze the oncoming tried ducking and pulling each other out of harms way albeit with little success while Gryffindors dodged with their athletic abilities and idiotic bravery.

Ginny Weasley is by far proving her innate quidditch star when one poor ravenclaw student, in deflecting a blow, landed one on her backside rendering her off balance. Another blow crushed her ankle cutting her ability to move forward. If she does not move, it will be her head next

Sebastian shouted as he came upon her aid covering her body with his. shielding her from further blows

Two more rained on his back and right leg causing him to stagger and lose his balance but he held on pushing her forward. He dodged three more but one landed on his wand arm. Pushing him off guard. He had two options, balance himself and the girl and try to pit them through the ten feet or so, possibly put them both in more danger or push her forward out of harms way. He did not think further and calculating the best angle, used all of his energy to propel her forward where harry is waiting to catch her.

He rolled on the floor with his arms covering his head to cushion his fall. He staggered on his good feet and inched his way out ducking and dodging the pendulums that came his way.

"Well that is not what I am expecting" he quipped as Hermione started checking on his injuries. Some broken ligaments, torn muscles, dislocated shoulder a hairline fracture on the rib and a splintered leg. Thankfully, nothing that cannot be fixed with some healing spells and rest

Harry on the other hand is acting like a mother hen to the young miss weasley checking on her whole body even on places that are not hit

"This is over" he said silently "it's not supposed to cause any harm but look at these two. They are harmed because of me and my stupid idea" he walked out of the room in another passage created by the room

"Harry please we need you" Hermione pleaded as she and Ron followed.

They continued arguing for a while allowing Sebastian to take inventory of his own and other's injuries in silence. Beyond a few scrapes and bruises that can be easily fixed, the others were thankfully not hurt.

The trio came back after a while with its leader grumbling under his breath.

"Alright." he said "Who can tell me what you did wrong back there?" he asked addressing the group but focusing his glare on the guilty party

"I- I did not look on who will be hit and ended up hurting Ginny... Sorry" the assailant said looking at the victims with contrite

"It's alright I'm not looking at the environment either" she answered truthfully.

The rest of the hour was spent with analysis on their previous actions and how they can improve. The ravenclaws concluded that they relied heavily too on spells while the Gryffindor students admitted to being single minded. The hupplepuffs though commended for teamwork was reminded that the goal is to get out.

By the end of the session, it was unofficially agreed upon that Ron will handle the physical aspects and tactics as he is the best chess player. Hermione will be focusing on healing and defensive spells while Harry will be teaching counter spells and the attacks will be taught by him. His goals was not moving as fast as he hoped but he is confident that it will come eventually.


	7. Chapter 7

I am very sorry for the delay in posting as my schedule had been hectic lately. [Not an excuse I know...]

Anyhow... this is as usual, non-betaed work so...

Usual disclaimers apply [I'm still poor, sadly]

I would also like to use this opportunity to thank these wonderful people for their wonderful insights and inspiring thoughts

argwyn2365

TomfeltonisHot

KnowInsight

* * *

Sebastian limped to the next class. His injuries were not checked at the infirmary at his insistence as he hated the mollycoddling given to students. Heavens know what poppy could diagnose him with to force him into bed rest for days. He had survived worse on his own no thank you.

The whole morning, worried and curious looks were given in his direction and it did nothing to improve his mood; if any, it made him feel worse. Weak. He placed several numbing spells and a combination of cushioning charm and invisible casts in the area affected and around it. The bone resetting would hurt like a bitch and could wait until later when all his day's agenda was complete. The only thing he could look forward today is potions class as he would give his acceptance to the internship offered by the pretty man. To his chagrin, the man does seem capable of teaching basic and semi-advanced potions and he found it quite soothing to not be watching dunderheads especially Longbottom melt cauldrons and creating dangerous fumes. He gave a mental snort if you want to have a suicide mission to kill all the death eaters, send Longbottom to brew in their midst.

"This is a creation of mine," The professor said in front of the class showing off a vial around his neck held fast by a thin silver chain "An offspring of the happy marriage between veritaserum and babbling potion. I call it salaisuus revelant or the secret revealing potion" he smiled as if telling them about the newest antics of his favorite child. "Taken properly, this would cause a person to tell a secret but unlike the veritaserum, the induced will not be a blabbering mess but instead will have a choice on what he or she will say but it does have a clause of not saying the same or similar thing already said in the vicinity." The man moved along the spaces between the desks to let each one see the potion in its finished form. "Depending on the dose and administration, the effects can last anywhere from five minutes to a whole week; increasing its potency when a person fights it and wrecking mental defenses until a secret is said often in uncomely company. The effect, however, will stop immediately after a secret is told. My experience taught me that it is better to use the shorter route"

"Pair up," he said and waved his hand in the direction of the front of the room "Instructions are on the board"

Hermione immediately set out and copied the necessary ingredients to get in the storage while Sebastian set up the brewing station. The copper cauldron was placed atop a tripod while a magically produced kindling sat under it heating it to the perfect temperature for brewing. Chopping boards and potion knives were arranged as per the nature of ingredient and its interaction.

They started to brew in a quiet synchronized manner of two partners who had worked together for years. Sebastian would measure and cut, dice or peel the ingredients as necessary while she will be stirring the cauldron and putting the ingredients in exact times like clockwork. They worked smoothly for an hour before the cauldron emitted a satisfying green smoke. The blonde professor gave them an unsurprised look before placing their potion in a stasis and moving on to the next cauldron wordlessly. A few paces and some indiscreet instruction from Hermione later, the whole class is ready for the final touch.

"And now for the last ingredient; a drop of veritaserum. You must know that it is a ministry regulated substance as it is subject to abuse and as such only a drop per cauldron is allowed. Now here goes" The potions professor said putting a fat drop on the cauldron beside him. The clear liquid caused the cauldron to fuzz and turned the potion into a reddish hue

"I want to learn how to billow" the professor confessed as he inhaled the completed potion but quickly recovered looking at the whole class who stared at him gobsmacked "what? It's a cool thing to learn like flight without brooms and turning straw into gold"

"I wear red suspenders" The student brewing the potion said

One by one, the drops of the truth potion was added and the students eased at saying their non-incriminating secrets

"I'm bad at potions," Neville said but when it didn't work, the potion forced him to tell another."Herbology class reminds me of my parent's garden" he sighed and looked down finding his shoes suddenly interesting.

"Crowds drain my energy"

"I hate cats"

"I take some time fixing my hair," Malfoy said "an hour; every day" he blurts out in potion induced honestly

Sebastian sighed as it came to their turn "I am a frustrated writer" he paused then turned to his partner "Hermione say yours and be done with it"

"I... I like... your hair" she said turning pink starting from the tips of her ears spreading to her neck

"I want Sebastian to go on a date with me" one bold Gryffindor suddenly said puffing her chest.

"I have already promised my weekend but a later date may be amenable" he replied instinctively without a thought but was surprised by choruses of 'no fair' and 'I should have said that first' were muttered quietly among the female crowd

"I wish I was just Harry," Potter said silently in the back of the class where Ron gave him a pitiful look

The professor congratulated everyone in their work and bid them to bottle and labels their potion before passing it in front of the class. Sebastian volunteered to pass their finished work as his partner tidied up their table. As expected, the news of his acceptance was received in graceful mirth from the older man but something in his eyes told Sebastian that something was amiss in how the docile, gentle-mannered man was also the same confident, almost domineering one he had met in the castle gardens a few nights earlier.

He sketched up the difference to the environment on was in for he himself, after all, felt and acted a lot different when in Hogwarts and in Malfoy Manor and left it at that. He had bigger things to do with his time than snoop around unlike Potter and his friends.

Sebastian ran after the group of Gryffindors heading to the direction of great hall not wanting to be left as Slytherin chow had he been spotted alone. There is power in crowds as he had learned fast enough back when he was a target to James Potter and his minions. Even for the greasy snivellus, the swarm of sticky bodies serves as a good human shield; and an interesting and advanced book will keep the pathetic small talks at bay.

He entered the group, pushed to reach the center where he knew the golden trio would be and pulled Hermione over when they reached a safe corridor.

"Hey I have some ideas in the research and would like to run it through," he said a bit winded by the effort and not bothering to hide it. These are Gryffindors who prized themselves to be as ungenteel as they can be and calling it as just being themselves

"I have some notes here too," she said patting her bag that he knew was charmed with undetectable extension charms just like he had on his teaching robes. She thought she was being sneaky but a regular student did not just carry the items she would pull out at the exact time it was needed. She could fool a student, heck she could fool Minerva and even Filius on a good day but not him.

"Great meet you at the library later?" He asked distractedly as the ghost of the bloody baron flew overhead

He barely heard her cheery reply of _Sure_ before he disappeared in a branching corridor that has a secret staircase to the library where he would pull down some books and pretend to research as he review his notes mentally

"So it seems that chronos, created time as a built-in mechanism in creatures to ensure continued evolution and keep the traits from being stagnant." She said conversationally after she set her bag and pulled out some parchment filled with her loopy handwriting and sat down referencing only her work.

"Yes, it also states here that many witches and wizards have aimed to be impervious to time and in turn, death but most of them have failed largely due to the human body's shortcomings and its soul's incapacity" He replied lightly clasping his hands on the table

 _Like Voldemort_

"Yes, the creatures that are naturally immune to it were hunted down to extinction by such to use on experiments most of which caused death or worse, excruciating pain" She hands him a parchment with a list of magical creatures "The list of creatures I have found is quite extensive in different cultures but it seems that their common denominator is that they have become legendary and is protected by most of the wizarding community"

He nodded "but as it was stated, we have no formal test to check the facts as we have no sample and test subjects. Time travel charms and devices are allowed only for a maximum of five hours as it could create a time loop or in the worst case, a vortex that will mess with reality as was the case with a woman who was found hysterical after unintentionally preventing a whole family line to exist."

"So why the interest in the subject?" she asks boldly and straight to the point dropping all the sublime options to know the answer as was the Gryffindor tendency

"I once wished to go back in time to right all my wrongs but that's wistful thinking it's just that when your loved ones leave, everything around seems empty and dark and you reach out to something; anything and latch onto it like a lifeline."

He wanted to placate her with some sorry excuse but astonished himself when he gave her the truth or at least a version of it instead. Silence ensued the unintended revelation and they both looked into their books and read. He wanted to get out before she tries to dig deeper but proper manners drilled to him by his grandfather prevented him.

"You remind me of someone," she said out of the blue startling him from the companionable silence

"Who?" he asked still continuing his reading. He have been compared to his older self by some students dubbing him as the 'mini-Snape' if they only knew how right they are

"You'll find it funny... he's fictional" she laughed at her stupidity turning a bit red starting from the tips of her ears

"Try me" he challenged lifting a brow, putting his book down, adjusting his seat and giving her his sole attention

"The phantom from the Phantom of the opera" she admitted turning into a live tomato

His forehead scrunched remembering a play with a singing kidnapper "Are you insinuating that I am some mysterious opera house fanatic with a disfigured face who takes up music composition as a hobby, hides underground and has a creepy unrequited love?"

"He's a genius, monsieur. He's an architect and designer; he's a composer and magician. He's a genius!" she exclaimed dramatically before looking around for the librarian who would be sure to ban her from the library after her outburst.

"Yes, but it seems genius has turned to madness. You madam are comparing me to a madman"

"No! It's just you're like him brilliant yet guarded and he's not that bad really. He had the heart that could have held the entire empire of the world; and in the end, he had to content himself with the cellar."

"Miss Granger, Perception can be a delusion. Because deep down some people know that they are ugly from within and that… is what scares them" He said in his silky voice that never failed to entrance even the dark lord

"Besides, I see myself more like the count of Monte Cristo who laid in wait for years to exact the perfect revenge on the man who took everything from him. burnt down his house, squandered his money, murdered his fiancée, and sent him to a dungeon as a prisoner but he escaped that dungeon, Rebuilt his fortune piece by piece and emerged victorious against all odds." he paused with a faraway look and odd grin "There's something tragically romantic you know about a man who would fight for the honor of the dead. Gryffindors love that drama I presume" He leaned back, crossed his arms and cocked up a brow challenging her to react louder

She leans toward him and whisper huskily in his right ear "Nah he's too brash for you. Too obvious, too… Gryffindor" he gulped audibly causing her to grin darkly before grabbing her books and running out like hellhounds are chasing after her which was in fact only a fraction better to the real reason why for as he turned, there in her full terrifying glory is Madam Pierce looking at him and at the books spread around him in a disorderly manner menacingly.

His mouth opened to tell an excuse but words have suddenly failed him leaving him gaping like a fish out of water

"You, young man is in trouble," the librarian said darkly threat dripping into him and in an instant, he was a young teenager again caught in the restricted section of the library

* * *

Sebastian was musing with all the information given to him. If he is correct, a blood sample must be obtained from at less three subjects in the list of magical creatures Miss Granger had given him to be analyzed in his lab now that he had a legitimate access to the dungeons. The forbidden forest is a good place to start due to its proximity and the obvious number of magical creatures residing in it.

He was stopped in his tracks when a certain redhead blocked his way and refused to move aside.

"Miss Weasley, how may I help you? I trust you are feeling fine after the... unfortunate event" he asked raising a hyperactive brow to ascertain the girl's intent.

She did not reply but kissed him instead. Taking him aback and causing his dark obsidian eyes to enlarge into saucers. It was by no means a slobbering one young upstarts share in the dark corners or the oxygen-depriving one he had used on female death eaters; the one Bellatrix was really fond of. It was a peck! Merlin's gracious beard how infantile. As soon as it happened, it was gone as if it was only a figment of his imagination or gentle breeze and so was she with an unapologetic grin leaving him a speechless mess in the middle of the hallway.

He shook his head not used to such actions directed towards him. He would have laughed if it happened to Lucius who was a looker even then with his adolescent barely there freckles but he was no Lucius Malfoy who had the cockiness and confidence to pull it off. He lengthened his stride as much as his injured limb allowed trying to remove the event from his memory to ponder later continuing to the doorway leading to the forbidden forest. The sun was in the position of retreat bathing the ground in a soft orange glow.

As soon as he entered the outskirts of the forest, he sensed that something was definitely off with the unusual stillness of the air and silence of the inhabitants; whatever it is he cannot ascertain the exact source but part of the staff or not, he would be damned if he allowed a dark entity to stay in close proximity to the students especially idiotic freshmen.

Upon entering the forest, his nose caught a trace of a sickly sweet liquid that he had come to associate with death eater meetings and the entertainments provided afterward.

He followed the cloying smell despite all the warning bells that rang inside his occlumancy shield only to find a bloody arm sprawled on the forest floor. The body it was attached to belongs to his godson who was at the moment being sucked dry by what looks like a rogue vampire if the dirty rags that replaced clothes are an indication. Draco's wand lay at least ten feet from his body explaining his form

Uttering some well-placed cutting curses on the attacker, he had prevented the creature to finish its meal thus making it more rabid. The blood feeder lunged at Sebastian dropping the young Malfoy like a limp rag. It slashed with its elongated extremities moving at a speed barely caught by human eyes. He dodged and fought like never before as the creature seemed to fix itself before his eyes he cast an Incendio to drive away the creature but it angered the vampire much more releasing an unearthly screech to call reinforcements. Sebastian took this as an opportunity to fling a bottle of magical fire to the creature that caused it to melt before his eyes in a show of writhing and screaming that now resembled a struggling human.

He ignored the dying monster and kneeled beside the unconscious body of his godson to look for a pulse.

"Merlins can't I have a day in silence without any troublesome teen to look after?" he grumbled withdrawing a bottle of blood replenishing potion and his last bottle of vampire anti-venom from his pockets and spelling it in the boy's stomach.

He hissed as he removed a blackened nail embedded on his right wrist from the scuffle earlier. It seems that the monster did know his stuff after all

"You!" His godson exclaimed pointing at him as the adrenaline allowed his body to suddenly snap and jump away.

"Yes me" Sebastian fought the urge to roll his eyes at the accusing tone

"You saved me"

"Obviously" he drawled knowing the child to be smart enough to not parrot the facts

"Why?" Draco said disbelief clear in his eyes

"Because I am a Gryffindor with Gryffindor tendencies"

"I now owe you a life debt"

"I know," he said before standing up and walking out of the forest "Coming Mr. Malfoy?" he sneered to the blonde boy who suddenly realized the situation and tried to pick up his discarded wand "Come along don't tarry"

When the child did not follow immediately, he released a tired sigh. The damage may have been greater than he anticipated and a stay at the infirmary may be unfortunately needed.

"Mobilicorpus" he chanted as the body rose and followed him to safety out of the forest.

He billowed his way past the front door and through the corridors while students recoiled in instinct. It seems that the stories of dangerous black billowing robes that haunted nightmares have caught up even with the younger charges that have not have the privilege of his teaching.

"Madame Pomfrey, I assure you that I am perfectly healthy and am in no need for such... Ministrations" he sneered as the witch all but bound him to the infirmary bed after fussing with the now unconscious Draco.

"Hush child, I can see that you are limping but being stubborn. It will not hurt to be checked you know. If I remember correctly, your friends might envy you for having an excuse to skive classes. Now sit!" The madam ordered putting her hands on her waist in a fashion, not unlike her approach with a petulant child.

He only rolled his eyes before laying down "get on with it then woman" he muttered under his breath

"I will just run a few diagnostic spells while you lay down. Ready?"

"If you must"

"You really are a mini Severus" she teased as she muttered the diagnosis spells waving her wand about.

"Madam, I digress but if I may appeal to your better nature please do stop with name calling." he sneered as the witch took the parchment that shows his diagnosis report

"Alright. I will stop but you need to stay here until I say so. You have some injuries that need to be addressed and no fighting me either or you'll find your stay prolonged." She said not looking at his face and continuing with the report "Tssk child, You have aggravated your injuries further by not seeing me immediately and doing strenuous activities today did not help either

Kill me now he groaned internally


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! It's been a while since the last one and I know that it was useless but this one was sitting for some time on my phone [I write on mobile] and I figured, why not upload it?

This may not be as satisfying as the other ones but this is the one I churned out in my bouts of sporadic inspiration that is usually unstable

Thanks for the love and reviews [Hands everyone a cookie]

Trigger Warning though so yeah...

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

Severus was pushed back, turned around and roughly cuffed with magic binding chains much like what they use in wizengamot trials except that instead of simply stopping magic to be performed, it siphons the wearer's magic as it is released leaving one magically exhausted until all magic is used up and the wearer turned into a squib. He was pushed from behind by a strong force and pinned on the bed that smelled of trapped moisture and moth. He was powerless like a newborn kneazle without fangs nor claws kicked out of its litter. Oh, Salazar is this how I die? He thought as he tried to find a chink of weakness in the cursed metal

Blows rained upon his young body but alas! Even the reprieve of passing out from pain was denied to him as he was blasted into consciousness just as it was in reach. As the pain became unbearable to his body, He retreated to a place in his mind where he cannot be touched and hurt by this people; if they can be considered as such.

 _"What makes the prince line superior?" He asked his grandfather who looked up from his account books._

 _"Well my boy, we practice dominance and control in every situation" the old man answered after a while smiling at him. A genuine smile, not the snide smirks or impatient raising of both sides of his thin lips as he taught the child the ropes of wizarding world but a proud one for his grand child's interest in his affairs._

In a flash, all of his clothes disappeared leaving him as naked as the day he was born. Goosebumps rose on his battered flesh as the cold, stale air wrapped him in a deadly embrace

 _"We are born masters and you ought to remember that lad." The older prince said as he applied healing salve on the young boy's back after a beating courtesy of his abusive muggle father. He told his grandfather that he was only clumsy and fell on the school stairs but the old man's eyes seethed in quiet disbelief_

A heavy weight has set upon his back. Unseen fingers caressed his thin body covering every inch. First going light then going rough as if searching for something.

 _There are people who are born more superior than most and it is the inferior's role to submit to the superior's will and destiny. " the old man said as he beat a tenant for not being able to pay half a year's rent and stealing in the house stores_

He grasped at the unwanted sensation feeling filthy as it continued to roam along the planes of his young body. The hands shifted as if finally finding its prize.

 _"How do I become superior? A Master by my own rights?" He asked his grandfather as he escaped to visit after his father beat the daylights out of him and threatened to pull him out of the freak school in a bout of accidental magic_

 _"It is not the matter of being called as one child; The title is earned." His grandfather paused before declaring that he is old enough to learn the ways of the world_

Sharp claw-like fingers dug in his ribs leaving marks on its trail. His blood trickled slowly in the dirty white sheets contrasting on his pale body.

 _"Then, how do I earn the title?"_

 _"Dominance my boy. Everyone is an animal who submits to an alpha. Everyone can sense that you are a breed above the rest but it is your actions that prove it."_

A sharp pain coursed through him. One that he had never imagined possible. It was a sensation unlike any other. He felt like he was being torn in half continuously as his body was invaded by a foreign matter

 _"What is this place, Sir?" He asked as he was led to a circular clearing. everywhere he looked was tall pines with branches as thick as hagrid's legs*_

 _"This is the den of the masters. A title you will inherit someday." The old man replied before several pops revealed a dozen tall figures surrounding him in black billowing cloaks and bone white masks "Now kneel"_

"Take that boy! You and your kind will never hurt someone like this again" a large, gruff voice boomed on top of him but he was numb. Numbed to pain, numbed to insults, numbed to the core. He was now simply staring silently at the headboard as his head came nearly crashing in it back and forth.

 _"How does it all start?"_

 _"It all starts from being desensitized to pain self-inflicted or otherwise" His grandfather replied as the whip left its mark on his bareback causing stray tears to fall down the marble floor. "Empty your mind boy! Nothing can hurt you unless you allow it to"_

 _"Sorry"_

 _"Again"_

He lashed out with animalistic ferocity. Pulling onto the charmed chains willing it to break. Willing his captors to die a slow horrible death as red filtered his sight.

 _"This muggles will serve as your target. You must inflict upon them pain borderline to elation" The elder Prince said yanking a chain connected to some freshly collected muggles most of which looked to be homeless and druggies_

 _"But" He protested seeing a small child and a heavily pregnant woman_

 _"Make them thank you for it! Make them beg! yes, boy make them beg for their affliction" His Grandfather spat throwing the end he was holding to the floor. He knew he must or they will die in the most painful ways._

His thrashing is for naught as the chains did not give his fervent wish. His backside ached from last night's activities. He now assumed a fetal position. Balling his body to prevent more injuries in his internal organs but he knew as well as his captors that it was all for nothing as it had been in the last few sessions, he would be forced to stay still as the men tried to guess who would rupture more internal organs then they would have a round of drinks and return for some had never cursed his fast healing due to wizard blood until that moment.

 _"A prince should be honored to present his domination to a willing audience of masters. Even the high and mighty Lucius Malfoy was not given the title so you must prove yourself worthy. Make your house proud. Make your grandfather proud" His grandfather whispered before presenting him as one would a gladiator_

The men have returned again for their 'fun' but this time he will not fight. They have truly broken his will. His long fingers that were once sure in its grip is now a shuddering mess barely able to grasp the edge of the chains holding him upright in the cell he was transferred to after the fifth day or was it?. His eyes, a dark pool of emptiness reflected his own will to survive and his once proud shoulders now cowing in fear of his tormentors, of the shadows dancing in the corners of his vision, of the ghosts conjured by his own mind to torture his every waking moment and followed him to his nightmares.

Hours passed by without his knowledge. How long has it been? Days? Weeks? Months? In his dark dingy cell where there is no way of marking the passage of time, he could not know. It used to bother him but It didn't matter for long. All that matters is the numbing sensation he forced upon his beaten meat suit that is now no more than bone and sinew.

 _"Take this dagger and with it, offer your sacrifice. May all creatures see your worth" Ambrose Prince announced giving him the gilded dagger laced with silver. The cold metal bit into his palm. What is some more blood in his hands if it meant acceptance as an equal? It was no great sacrifice_

His chains were being taken off slowly revealing dried blood stuck on its edges to be replaced with a neck chain. But his captors are being lax and for a split second, he was free from all holds. His arm quickly shot out to hit one breaking nose in the process. Another was kicked through a wall and the third was clipped on the side with a well-placed jab.

He quickly ran to his wand placed In a table just outside his cell to taunt him. Tell him that he is powerless without a piece of wood. Holding it like drowning man's lifeline, he pointed it to his captors and fired spells through the three. Up to this day, he will never know what he hit those three with for in a flash of pure intent and hatred, the three vanished in a cloud of smoke and ashes.

 _"The elements have accepted your offering. You are no longer Severus Snape a half-blood. I now pronounce you Master Sebastian Prince, Heir to the most noble house of Prince family. Accept your magical name, hierarchy, and title. May you cause no shame to your house and kin" Ambrose Prince announced as he held up the ceremonial dagger coated with the dark poisonous blood of the nether beast; a creature that is said to have roamed the earth after escaping from the bowels of hell itself unable to be embodiment of all that is wild and savage now tamed. Only a week old and already dead to cleanse the taint of his blood_

He woke in the middle of the night drenched in sweat and panting. It was all a dream; nay, A memory of the past that cannot harm him now unless he allows it to. He tells himself over and over again like a chant.

"You must rest, take this" Sebastian whipped his head to the direction of the voice. A tall outline walked towards his infirmary bed to reveal the potions professor handing him a vial "Its dreamless sleep potion" the man added when the lad hesitated to drink. After a cursory sniff that confirmed its content as the weaker brew that is little more than a calming draught he took a swig.

"Why are you here?" He asked warily not even the old coot Dumbledore visits at this time of the night and here was this stranger walking around the school as if it was daylight

"Just checking on you"

"What's it to you"

"Not everything has to be done for a purpose Mr. Prince but I did come to get your vitals if that helps" The man declared. Tinkling of glass tickled the air as the silence was broken.

"How are you feeling?" The professor asked a tad bit too cheerily for this time of the night

"Paralyzed to the waist down" Sebastian replied panic overriding him as the numbness crept its way up and is now halfway up his abdomen. His arms are losing what little strength it had and he found it hard to move a finger much less to raise his arm

"Good" replied the Lucius Malfoy imitation before getting a red vial from his trolley. A vial that was not supposed to be there or anywhere near students in general.

"Stop!" He said in a tone that radiated power. The tone he dare not use for

"So you did remember," the professor said wondrously dropping the vial he was holding causing the dark liquid to pool beneath his dragon hide boots. the glass crunched ominously as he walked beside the bed and sought the young man's eyes. Blue eyes met black and for a moment, panic gripped Sebastian's heart before the potion kicked in overriding his body's instincts

"You are not yet ripe for the picking" the potions master declared disappointedly pointing his wand "obliviate"

* * *

He was woken up in a jerk in the middle of the night. A nightmare probably; he could not remember. It would not be the first time he was roused from one and could only be thankful it did not chase him to his waking hours.

He looked at his godson who was sleeping the sleep of the innocents. Golden hair removed from its usual perfect form splayed messily around the white standard infirmary pillow. One would see him as an angel who had just fallen off grace in this state but unfortunately for Severus, he knew his godson is anything but the spawn of the devil.

He cannot help but wonder, where was the child who beamed at him from the parlor across the fireplace every time he visited. The child who had a hundred and one questions about everything irritating his father each time they met. The sweet boy who would ask him to read a bedtime story curling in his lap before he departed no matter how slurred his speech was from the well-aged drinks Lucius offered.

That boy is dead. Killed by his father's pureblood ideologies.

By his mother's weakness of will.

By society's lack of interference

By his godfather's deficiency

By the next year, his godson will be no more and in his stead will be a newly recruited death eater desperate for recognition. Perfect for the dark lord's nefarious plans.

This young man does not deserve his lot in life but then again, life is not fair he thought before darkness consumed him in its dark abyss

He was woken up by ridiculously loud Gryffindors who are doing their best imitation of silent and falling astoundingly short.

"Shh Ron, you'll wake him up" Miss Granger said in a stage whisper

"But madam Pomfrey says he's only injured waist down" The redhead whined

More mumbling "Let him have his sleep"

some unnatural, sudden jerks near the bed suggested that some of them decided to have a try on sign language "Yeah man, he's beaten up bad" another mumbled

"Wanna play wizarding chess while we wait?" The younges Mr. Weasley asked in a shout that could rouse the dead

"Sure but don't blame me if I lose" more mumbling

"Have I been transferred to a circus while unconscious without my knowledge?" He asked incredulously when a garish plethora of redheads welcomed him to the land of living

"Listen, Dumbledore announced a house competition. Whoever raises the most fund will get to decide what to do on Halloween" The elder Mr. Weasley; he could not remember which one said conspiratiously

"Let me guess; you will provide remedial and advanced tutorial lessons," he said pointing at Miss Granger

"Memorabilia from the boy who lived" He raised a questioning brow to the celebrity

"And... Well I guess a cookout if there will be food left to sell?" he asked looking at The redheads as the illegal pranks cannot be allowed on such fundraisers by the head of the house not that he would if that was the case.

"And your advice booth" The other twin said before ducking behind the back of the other.

"What?" He shouted not believing his usually capable ears. If his brows could rise any higher, this would have been the occasion that it did.

"You provide sagely advise like Dumbledore offers lemon drop and snape hands out detention so why not use it to earn profits" Miss Granger, the ever logical brains of the group said

"what are we now? the infamous quartet?" He asked sarcastically only to be met by thoughtful looks "Nevermind don't answer that"

"Now that you mention it..."

"Merlins women and their need to label." he muttered under his breath massaging the bridge of his nose for an impending headache

"Excuse me? I find that statement highly inappropriate and the height of male chauvinism"

"No wonder you're single" He commented "70-30" He offered before she could recover. The idea did not appeal to him but he could never be called a slytherin if he allowed this Gryffindors to run the show without interference.

"You should be doing it for free since it will be in Gryffindor anyway" Mr. Weasley countered as if he would fall for that

"50-50"

"No! a quarter of the income is as much as we could spare" The know-it-all declared

"A third and nothing less or nothing"

"Shake on it"

"Gryffindors" he snorted


	9. Chapter 9

Yay! another one after all that jazz

To my new readers a big Welcome!

To my regular ones, Thank you for the continuous support even if the said 'writer' is currently in a room whose walls scream distraction.

Regular disclaimers apply

* * *

Growing up as the butt of jokes, it is not surprising that Severus Snape is not a fun person. In fact, if there is a picture to represent a person who views anything remotely labeled as fun to be incorrigibly horrendous and reserved only for imbeciles and their cronies -his own words, he will be sure to volunteer as a model; after a great deal of Slytherin cunning of course

So as his alter ego, Sebastian Prince is subjected to the torment of being the misery aunt of the whole school for the sake of fun, merlins sake not even for winning; it is not without warning that he took the job miserly especially since everyone seems to develop the superpower of asking stupendous questions this past week.

"H-how do I win in a muggle fight?" Stuttered the third year, pimple faced Hupplepuff. Apparently, the lad was in a losing battle for the love of his intended witch with a muggle and somehow placed it in his head that winning in a street tussle would endear him to the said witch. One must think that the beaver has friends to ask that with all the house of the loyal rubbish they spout in the sorting ceremony.

"Take out his heart... with a spoon," Sebastian drawled in a monotone. Truth be told, he was bored beyond measure. This had been the twentieth time someone asked about the matters of the heart and considering that this is his 23rd one today, not to mention the other ones; he could only assume that Hogwarts is indeed the school of hopeless witch and wizards a proof that magic cannot solve everything.

"A spoon?" the 'client' asks aghast and wide-eyed as if he had just issued the death of the whole muggle population. It almost made him laugh that it was not the taking out the heart part that caused the boy to react but the weapon to be used and laugh he would have; had he been in a better mood which he is definitely not as of the moment.

"It's blunt you nitwit it will hurt more"

"But-but that's too violent"

"You presume you can win in a fistfight with hugs and rainbows? Maybe throw in some dancing unicorns to boot?" he asks sarcastically raising a brow to unparalleled heights. Merlins, how idiotic could these students be?

The boy gave a slight nod but gulped when he was rewarded with a look that screams 'prove to me how big of an idiot you are'. Good; let that instill some fear in the hearts of those who would waste his time with such trivial matters

"Not my problem," He said with an air of finality; settling on a more comfortable pose in his transfigured couch

"How about a-a weapon like a k-knife?" The boy asked hopefully; probably thinks the sight of a small blade is enough to scare street thugs. Dream on boy you will not win but just end up being a convenient target.

"Mr. Sterling… The idea of a knife fight is you stick it in your opponent, dig it hard before he does then hope that the bloke does not get up. Otherwise, repeat." He said massaging his temple "Do be reminded that it is not advisable to be done in polite company"

"Ten sickles next!" He shouted dismissively before the boy digs his own grave pointing to the carved metal box in the corner spelled to place the proceeds in their bookkeeper's log

"Prince" The younger Malfoy greeted bumping on the other boy who ran out with trembling lips.

Sebastian's eyes were closed but he could picture his godson looking around to the empty classroom that was decorated to look like a school councilor's office- Hermione's words as she did all the flourishes droning something about a relaxing atmosphere or such but personally he thinks it looks like the muggle quack's office that he entered when a concerned citizen decided to take action on his dissociative behavior; not that he'd tell her that.

"Unless you plan to actually get some crumbs of my so called wisdom Mister Malfoy do let me be" he answered massaging a throbbing temple. No wonder muggles pay their psychologists a hefty sum. The students are draining his ironclad will, inner strength and practiced discipline to the point of breaking; a feat even the dark lord himself could not do on his own.

"I did not come here to gloat, I just think you should be notified that we will win this time" The boy warned casting a few cleaning spells and a cushioning charm before sitting on the transfigured couch as if he owned the place. Only a Malfoy can insinuate the dinginess of an area while acting like he owned the place

"Yes I see you have organized an... auction" Sebastian smirked "Though I know for sure these... wares could be roaming the halls right now and I am talking to one this very moment" He purred in his silky voice no louder than a whisper

"How?" The blonde asked incredulously

"It does not take a genius Malfoy." He replied indifferently looking at his uninteresting fingernails before closing in on his prey "Tell me... how many collars does a dog chew a day to necessitate buying three dozen in assorted colors, cut and design?" He hummed triumphantly "You would think a Slytherin would try to hide such purchases" he sneered before easing back on his chair "I would have had their collars hidden under wraps, scarves, or glamor at least three days before the presentation to allow themselves time to get used to it. Salazar's snake they look ill at ease and scratch their neck like mangy mutts at the bidding"

The boy did not reply but he knew the message was clearly understood

"Five galleons for the trouble Malfoy nice doing business with you" He concluded pointing to the general direction of the cursed box and called the next client. The boy silently stood and placed a pouch in the box before getting out.

* * *

"How did you know?" Miss Granger asked sitting across him as they closed down the 'booth' for the last time. The winner will be announced before the weekend to allow for some preparation

"Elementary dear" He smirked while cleaning up some baubles and placing it back into a box for storage.

"But that's against the rules. I'm sure Umbridge will be reporting it to the ministry" She protested. Surely the high inquisitor would like to throw dirt on Hogwarts as soon as possible she thought while casting finite incantatem on the spelled walls returning it into its drab gray color

"Don't bother. If Malfoy and the potions master are up for bidding, then even she will join." He pointed out to the witch and let the topic drop much to her chagrin

He knew she wanted more answers and basked in being able to decline to answer them at his convenience as his standing no longer requires it.

It was now time. In half an hour the event his snakes had organized will be revealed to the whole school lay low and shock them was what he always told them and he will watch the shocked expression of Minerva and Pomona. Filius will of course clap and cheer in the background unseen. If this pans out perfectly then congratulations are in order.

Of course, he was given a pass by the ringleader himself hidden in the lining of the pouch as if it could hide the additional charmed material underneath or maybe that was the point. His own godson believes was has no Slytherin but then the boy did not know him.

Black silk with silver trimmings spelled to not unravel unless taken off by the wearer covered the upper part of his face as he entered the dungeons the whole west part of which is reserved for the event. In such an event as this that they are allowed to show off; his snakes never failed to meet his expectations and mostly surpassed it.

He was ushered to a hidden door after entering the main area decorated as one would a formal auction house. A stage in the front covered by closed velvet curtains and heavy cherry wood seats padded in Slytherin green arranged in orderly rows along with strategically placed torches gave off a rich atmosphere that was already starting to fill up with members of the student body some of which might have come from the other houses.

The other room he was led to was also ornately decorated probably one of the private biddings he modeled after the death eaters where there was a party at the ballroom for the outer circle and possible members while there is also a private parlor reserved for the favored inner circle.

"Petrificus totalum" he was wheeled towards a curtained area where he was met by the ringleader himself

"Now you have a choice. You either join them on stage or you-"

"Extortion, Mr. Malfoy? How... Slytherin" he said giving a mental slap in the back to his godson for his pathetic attempt at cunning while freeing his body from the spell that was, fortunately, quite easy due to the inexperience of the caster "Unfortunately, I have to decline as I have other more interesting engagement tonight and tomorrow"

He rubbed his wrists to regain circulation maybe he could make it into what the muggles call a win-win situation letting him see how the Slytherin prince leads unsupervised while also teaching the boy to have some subtlety

"Please" the boy whispered trying another tactic with practiced puppy eyes figuring that pleading works with Gryffindors and some Slytherins too since it worked for his mother

"Look can't we have a deal or are you afraid that no one will bid on you?" The young Malfoy said when it didn't work

"What can you offer that I want?"

"Access to the Malfoy library. I have heard you talking with that mud- Granger in the library about your personal research"

"And what do you know about my research?" He asked testily

"Enough to know you will benefit from my offer"

He knew the boy was right of course but access to the famous Malfoy library is scarce. One can only use the excuse of research for the dark lord before so many times before becoming suspicious but as one wise man once said, do not assume unless otherwise stated do not assume unless otherwise stated. By the time they shook hands, he secured Unrestricted, Unlimited access to be delivered via owl and he was in for a week of servitude

The stage light blinded him as he entered clad in a Charcoal frock coat lined with a row of buttons, not unlike his potions master coat paired with a green cravat laced in silver. How his godson found him a costume that actually fits is a mystery and thinking that someone ruffled through his things or watched him that closely caused a slight chill in his back. No, he would not think about that.

"The bid starts at two galleons" the auctioneer announced as if talking about cattle.

He tuned out the inane chatter and tried looking at the audience but the burning light pointed at his eyes only allowed him to see faint silhouettes

"We have here a strong and healthy worker for a week" Shouted the peddler for a week as if talking about a horse. Well if running around to get things is what he will be that would at least need little brain trauma. Chatter… chatter… mumble… chatter

"Your very own personal potion brewer" Well the brewing is no brainer and would actually be somewhat of a relaxing holiday for him

"Twenty galleons," A voice said in his left

"Twenty-two" Countered another

"A good researcher and clever escort" Well, the parties do not happen every day so it's not a convincing rapport. Chatter… chatter… mumble… chatter

"50 galleons," another said in his right

"60"

"65 galleons"

"Good pureblood breeding from a prominent family" Only two voices are fighting now. Let the other one win please he chanted internally better an idiot chit than a perverted old coot

"80 galleons and 10 sickles" The younger voice declared

"80 galleons and 10 sickles going once, going twice, SOLD" The auctioneer announced with a bang of the gavel

His body was moving in autopilot as he followed his new 'master'. He was won by the mysterious bidder who opted to a private contract instead of the general one they provide at the event. He almost fainted when he read the one created for him Godric's gun there was no clothing restriction nor slave rights on those which simply means he may as well be running around the castle naked for a week or Merlin knows what. Draco had outdone himself this time.

As the door closed followed by a series of closing charms, his apprehensions also drowned him. What would someone want in an empty, locked room besides… His eyes widened and looked around the room in impulse seeking out possible exits and weapons. There was a window he could use if he was not hindered from drawing wand. There are torches that can bash a skull if necessary or he could just set it all on fire and hope for the best.

His master did not look too strong but appearances could be deceiving and he was technically a slave so it probably was for the best to play along and attack at the right opportunity.

Right now, how was he to please? Hell, he had never been in any similar situation that involved pleasure and the female species unless it was directed to him. Well, that is not entirely true if you count Bellatrix as one which he doesn't. It was all too easy and predictable with the mad witch; a kiss here, choke there, some harsh groping, and you're ready to stick it in. Add some bruises and bumps there and some crucio and you're done. That witch was the dark lord's bitch for a reason.

But this girl, nay woman or was it? He did not know and if his suspicions are correct, then he would officially be a pedophile. Would it count as rape if she technically paid for it?

He was removed from his musings as the witch turned around and removed her mask revealing his master at least for the week or whenever the bidder wanted to claim.

"Miss Granger of course who was I expecting" he mocked letting a small sigh of relief "at least it will not be an old hag with the gingerbread house or God heavens one of that floozy or worse a perverted male who preys upon the delicate souls of the young"

"Shut up prince that stunt cost more than your share! YOU OWE ME" she stomped angrily at how ungrateful he can be after she spent a good deal of her savings to save him from himself.

"Now let's not be hasty. I did not tell you to bid you did it on your own"

"They're slitherin what are you talking about? They are all the same and will do evil things at the first opportunity"

"Let it not be said that you are not prejudiced" He replied icily at her unfeeling and biased remarks "Now will you enjoy what you paid for or will I leave you to gathering your wits"

"I will enjoy wringing your neck until-"

He conjured a white handkerchief a split second before he coughed and felt warm fluid dribbling from his lips. He knew what it was but felt the human instinct to check. A clotted mass laid in his handkerchief marring it with the scarlet almost black color

He knew the symptoms but not the cure

He knew it will happen eventually but not this early

He did not expect his body is this weak but then, he did not expect to fail

"Do continue describing my demise Miss Granger" He smirked facing her and banishing the cloth behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Another Chappie here!

I would like to thank you marvelous people who inspire me to keep on writing even if it's crap and I would also like to apologize for making Snape a bit OC in this whole thing and such earlier parts

WARNING This fic has not been betaed and I am aware that the punctuation and the sentences are out of proper form but please bear with me. I only use the basic Grammarly and english is not my first language nor my best subject. I don't plan a career as an author and did not see the point of using paid software as I only write to have a brain fart or something

Nope, Still no money here

* * *

"Need a ride?" Sebastian asks carrying his broom. In its handle is an engraving of his initials. One of the gifts that his mother gave him that his bastard of a father cannot pawn.

He did not know why he suddenly had the urge to ask the wench to a ride in his prized broom but it probably has to do with the fact that the younger Weasleys have already taken off and the girl was left out as Harry was not allowed to go

"But Filch" Hermione protested looking around as if she will be given detention just by talking about it

"Is checking other students" he stated walking calmly towards the forbidden forest "close your mouth, Miss Granger. Are you coming or are you planning to eat flies the whole day?"

She followed him reluctantly to a clearing in the forest for if he got caught, it will reflect badly on her she reasoned to herself.

He tapped his booted foot this way and that compacting the ground as he checked for a stable part on which to take off. He found one easily and proclaimed it as the right spot.

"You better not drop me" she threatened as she sat in the front of the broom. It was a snug fit with both of them even with handy enlarging spells.

"because I cannot wait to pick up your slimy goo," he said rolling his eyes voice dripping with sarcasm before taking off with practiced ease

"Why you!" The girl closed her eyes shut and gave a small scream as they ascended.

"Miss Granger..." he whispered "Hermione" he called again fearing the girl have lost consciousness midair. "open your eyes"

"Oh Merlins we're up high!" she exclaimed giving a frightened shriek after as they soared above the fields holding on tighter on the broom.

"Gods can't you make it louder I believe the whole town hasn't heard your murderous screaming yet" he snapped as his ears stung by the sudden noise.

She did not respond and stayed silent while her body tensed

"I certainly liked the scenic route better," he said to fill in the silence looking ahead trying not to feel her body relax and push against him.

Hermione looked at the large flower fields that are blooming in violets and oranges then at the cottages that seem small in the distance between them in awe. In the distance, children got out and played in a circle. Some pointing and waving at them. She had not flown this way before although Harry and Ron tried to take her flying tried being the most part instead of flying.

She cannot help but agree with liking the more scenic rather than a faster route.

They landed in front of Flourish and Blotts where she asked to be dropped to pick up some books. Sebastian shrunk his broom and hid it in one of the pockets in his robes

"I will just pick up a package somewhere will I meet you here or shall I wait for you at the pub?

"Whichever is more convenient to you" she replied and walked to the storehouse of information

"I'll meet you there then" he concluded before he turned and made his way.

Had he turned around and waited for her to enter the establishment, he would have seen two quite large figures following and cornering her alone but he had not done so deciding instead to walk faster to his destination.

"Poor Little Miss mud blood. Are you left by your darling prince when he knew of your deficiency?" Crabbe taunted her. Goyle behind him snickers as they advanced trapping her in

"Leave her to me," Draco said suddenly appearing behind her shooting the others a hard glare and pulled her right arm

"Let me be Malfoy!" She pulled back her arm "Didn't your followers do enough damage that you need to dig it further?" she said walking towards a hidden part of the bookstore

"Hey" Draco called "um... sorry about that," he said before running out of the store to hide his embarrassment.

Sebastian, on the other hand, decided to tackle the problem that is also known as his properties. Since he was reintroduced as Sebastian Prince, the bank had been sending him requests to show up to settle the claim for the Price family account. Apparently, his grandfather harsh he may be with his mother for marrying a muggle settled for having him as the scion and now the master of the house after his death in the condition that he takes after his wizarding name as registered at wizengamut by his grandfather and not his muggle name that was given by his parents.

"Greetings may your gold multiply sevenfold" He greeted as he approached the goblin at the end of the long row of counters who was dressed smartly in what looked like a suit of a muggle banker but unlike the other goblins, this one wears chains of gold outside his clothing; a display of status in their rank.

"and may your enemies tremble" the head goblin replied rousing its head from whatever business it had. "How may I help you?"

He pulled out a rolled parchment that contained the summons and presented it towards the raised platform; a symbol of their elevated status economy wise. The goblin nodded and summoned another younger looking goblin

"Good Morning I am Galeus, current vault keeper of the Prince Vaults. Follow me if you will" It said walking towards another room away from the busy front part of the bank.

They passed a goblin made, flowing gold curtain that cancels all enchantments including poly juice and glamor. He was led to a cavernous room where the acknowledgment process start. The goblins have to ensure that he was the correct person to claim the vaults as it will ruin their reputation if they awarded unclaimed vaults to the firs person who claims it especially the ones that have not been accessed for years

The acknowledgment is a simple test. He was asked to give a sample of his blood with an enchanted ceremonial dagger made of silver, a precaution against werewolves and shapeshifters that most old and noble houses use. Not that the house is noble in his opinion.

The blade glowed green as it acknowledged his offering. Galeus then placed it in a hidden crevice where a door appeared on what was once a wall. The numbers 1916 appeared on the top of it followed by strange whirring noises behind the door that continued for a few moments as the mechanisms of the door clicked into place. The door finally opened with an audible click that echoed through the empty corridor.

The final test is if he will be recognized by the blood and mind wards to enter the vault. If its magic would not identify him as kin, he would surely be dead in a few minutes with mush for brain but if it did, he would be officially the holder of the account and its subsidiaries. He did not care for such but only hoped that it would not reach the prophet.

Sebastian took no heed on the piles of jewelry nor diamonds and other precious stones that surrounded him taking instead a plain black box settled in a corner. He also took a handful of galleons stuffing it in his sack and the key to the manor decorated with the family emblem. His duties would now extend to the manor and its care.

He was just about to catch Hermione in the bookstore when he saw two members of the inner circle having a silent conversation with taps and scratches. Their hand movements would have looked like an unusual yet allowed eccentricity not afforded to the baseborns but Sebastian knew better. Lucius and another unknown figure covered in a velvet hooded cape were talking about a new prospect that has promise and how the dark lord will be pleased with the recruit. He wanted to inch closer to know who they were talking about when a drunk man stumbled on his way and created a ruckus by protesting loudly about the new laws and such causing attention to shift in his direction even from the two. He blended into the shadows and left before he was seen; apparating into another dark alley back in Hogsmeade

He ran names of pureblood families in his head but cannot find one that warranted such conversation. All the dark allianced family are expected to join anyway and the light families would not even think about turning on the other side which leaves neutral families but which one? He could not think of one that would want to waste hard-won neutrality especially as it is won by shedding family blood.

"Where have you been?" She asked agitatedly as they bumped into each other. she walking towards the hogshead and him to the bookstore to fetch her as it is still early.

"I don't know... Picked up a mysterious package that contained what should be considered illegal contraband, Bought poisonous ingredients for potions, spied on death eaters maybe?"

The girl looked at him as if he grew a second head "you're joking right?"

He smirked "Of course, of course, I'm joking" at least about the poisonous ingredients part. Those will be more potent if harvested fresh. "now shall we have a drink milady?"

She broke in an inelegant curtsey "you honor me my prince" she said taking the proffered arm and leading him towards the Three Broomsticks. On the way there, Hermione paused to look at the displays in Gladrags Wizardwear to see the two youngest Weasleys extricated themselves out of the packed establishment

The whole student body is busy talking about the upcoming Halloween costume ball; The only Slytherin Idea they approved of, and Hermione Granger and Ginevra Weasley are not exceptions.

Albeit not being girly like their roommates, The whole walk they talked about cuts of dresses and speculated on who will come with who

It was all so normal to see them interact this way that it is almost tragic on its own to think that these young people who have not even reached the age of majority are faced with a war that they are not even prepared for. He had to work with that but first, the issue of the starry-eyed redhead who kept sending him her obscene version of come hither look that made him feel uneasy.

"Miss Weasley, A word?" He interrupted

"Of course" She replied motioning for the other two to go ahead

"What do you want out of this Miss Weasley?"

"I don't understand what you mean" She smiled

"We both know that you did not want me and that you are only using me to make someone jealous" Like Potter he wanted to add

"What do you say we end this farce and I brew you a love potion?"

"That's…"

"Repugnant, Ill-favored, Improper… Unacceptable?" He asked raising a challenging brow "We both know you are willing to do… worse Miss Weasley so let's not kid ourselves here hmmm? I give you a chance to see If there was a possibility… even the slightest one that he returns your feelings and in return, we end this… farce."

"How are you so sure?" She asked in an unsure whisper

"Believe me, I have seen a similar situation before." He whispered on the shell of her left ear before entering the pub leaving her to her thoughts until her brother called her over

Messrs. Longbottom and Ron sat at a table sipping their butterbeer while another lay untouched 'for Harry' they explained. The boy apparently found a way to sneak out of the castle in broad daylight. Miss Granger returned to the table with her friends who are both red-faced.

The lunch was, as usual, a brief affair with the boys' slightly disgusting table manners to which he had to bite his tongue to keep himself from commenting. Thankfully, Miss Granger took care of it for him berating them to close their mouth and stop eating like savages.

After the meal, the group decided to interrogate the newcomers on their plans about the ball. Sebastian who had enough of talking about frills, laces and ribbons directed the discussion about something more to his liking.

Miss Granger took up the stride and started talking about the spells they could use in the next meeting of their advanced study group. Potter also suggested some spells that he learned from the werewolf, Mr. Longbottom interrupted at times to ask questions and give some comments about the difficulty of the were talking animatedly when a group of Slytherins entered the pub and took up the surrounding tables.

Potter suggested that they move out and talk somewhere else but Mr. Weasley declines citing her older brothers and a sullen Miss Weasley as an excuse.

"Come with me," Sebastian said pulling the three "we have some... business to attend maybe you could think about my offer while at it? " He said looking at the young Miss Weasley who just returned a slight nod

He pinched some Floo powder and called For the Leaky Cauldron

"Where are we going?" The Gryffindor know it all asked as they passed shops of Diagon Alley and drove to the seedier part of the town

Sebastian pulled the group into a dark alley, pulled out his handkerchief transfigured it to a black cloak that covered his whole face and body making him look older and more menacing. the others followed the unsaid order and transfigured their own.

The foursome could have made a sight had they walked in such clothing on the student friendly shops but lucky for them, they are not the only ones who wore such costume the knock turn alley is filled with people who wore similar fashion.

"What do you want?"

No welcome was given to them by the lanky man on the counter. He was the type of bloke with forgettable features that allowed him to survive in the dark world he lives in

In fact, the whole place was specifically designed to be looked over as most of its content are illegal in different classifications

"My minions need new wands you imbecile"

"We don't provide wands just to anyone" the man grunted. His days are slow in sale but the patronage of the right kind keeps his shop floating and his pockets lined

"Not even for the third's?" Sebastian asked pulling out his secondary wand from that was created in memory of his first kill. A dark cherry wood wand with Netherbeast heartstring core. engraved at its base is the rune for Tiwaz that stands for Honor, justice, leadership, and authority. As if.

The man was surprised at the sight of the wand that was surely his mentor's work with the signature exotic wood and rune engraving. His mentor delved exclusively with the darkest of wands which this one is highly likely to be. It did not help that the business end of the wand was discreetly pointed at him. You did not draw a wand in this part of the town just for show. In the knockturn alley, you draw a wand to use it.

It also did not help that a member of the Inner Circle requested it. The third, as the outer circle and the dregs of society, referred to him was a legend. A closed off figure that only the innermost circle interacted with and one of the masters of the unforgivable curses. The first being the Dark Lord himself who masters the killing curse, the second is Bellatrix Lestrange who elevated crucio to an art form and the third was said to be the one who invented imperio itself. Tall words and mostly exaggerated but he did not dare correct it as it spread in magnanimous amounts and using it instead to his advantage

Even until now, Many still did not believe it was him and think that he was just used as a pawn to be convicted in Azkaban while the real third was off somewhere gathering forces for the Dark Lord

"Y-Yes if you will wait here"

the man brought out two trunks and enlarged it on the counter, one contains wand cores most of which are illegal or rare and the second was filled with wand woods

"You first select the core and then the wood," The man said

"Pick one that feels like it was calling out to you and hand it over" Sebastian instructed to the unmoving teens

The lads took off their gloves and proceeded to feel the cores while the young miss let out a sharp breath at the cores which was silenced immediately by a sharper look from him

Neville had chosen an 11 and a quarter inch Applewood with Erumpent Hide core

Miss Granger, a 10 three-quarter inch Willow with Snidget Feather core

And Potter an 11 inch Hawthorne with Re'em Horn core

the wands were created in about an hour as they watched the maker's every movement.

"that's 30 galleons each sir," The man said as the three raised their wands that simultaneously erupted in sparkles

"You're saying?" he asked raising an unseen brow

"Of course, I will be willing to give it for 20" The man gave a nervous chuckle to which he did not move

"I mean 18" The wandmaker offered. Sebastian's wand was again unsheathed from its holder

"15?"The man asked desperately. He played with his wand twirling it around

"Acceptable" He replied counting his coins and left the store without another word. Just in time as his right arm started trembling uncontrollably under his long robes causing him to lean on a stone wall. Blood dropped on the damp earth. He saw it and immediately kicked dirt to cover it and cleaned his nose with his left sleeve thankful that the black robe hide blood well

"You just stole from him" Miss Granger hissed as the three followed walking in an orderly, unhurried pace as he taught them

"No, if any, it was he who stole from me," he replied thinking back to the nether beast fang displayed in the counter

It was one thing to use an innocent's death to satisfy tradition. It was another to further desecrate the corpse by robbing it of the only dignity it was allowed to die with


End file.
